CHildhood friends
by Patches the barking kitty
Summary: Dick and Wally always wondered what happened to their friend Sheer. Sheer has been busy training to become a wikka. When their trails meet again under unfortunate circumstances how will it be handled now that they are Robin Kid Flash and Gypsy?
1. Chapter 1

Sheer Kingston

Sheer POV

I walked through the dense forest trying to find the herbs my mistress had sent me to collect. _Where on earth is that wolf bane patch? I saw one here last week. _I thought. I walked around some more. _I should be able to remember stuff like this. I've only lived here for five years. _I slumped down against a tree trying to think.

Suddenly I felt something hit me. _What the?_ I looked up and saw those stupid squirrels again. "Why do you hate me?" I called up getting hit again. "All right that's it. IT IS SO ON!" I called The markings that covered my body from my forehead to my ankles all started glowing purple as I drew the rune in the air. "Taste fire stupid-YEOUCH!" I said as lightning zapped me. I whipped around to see my mistress with a lightning rune next to her. My fire rune disappeared from my lack of concentration. "Mistress!" I braced myself for the slap to come. It came upside my head so hard I fell. "Ow…" I said.

"What have I told you about the wildlife." She yelled.

"It is to be respected not engaged."

"Correct."

"I'm sorry mistress." I said.

"You're such a promising young wikka. Why can't you just focus more…" She asked flipping her blond hair behind her head.

"Probly cuz I'm a teenager." I mumbled.

She hit me. "OW." I complained.

"How's the list coming?"

"I can't find wolf bane. I thought the patch was around here." I told her.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Sheer wolf bane doesn't grow this time of year. I said Ishing fang root."

"Oh…Oops… OW!" I rubbed the back of my head. "WHY DO YOU HIT ME EVERY TIME I DO SOMETHING WRONG!"

"Because when I hit you, you don't do it again." She told me.

"I do to."

"That's not something to brag about."

"OW!" I said as she hit me once more. "Stop hitting me!"

"No."

"OW!" I started running.

"COME BACK HERE!" She said with a laugh before trapping me in a cage of ice.


	2. Chapter 2

Energy

Robin POV

We were watching Black Canary kick Wally's but. He finally was done… then it was my turn… Ouch. When I was part way through my training session the call went off that Batman had a job for us. We all ran to the main hall.

"Batman what seems to be the problem?" Red tornado asked.

"There has been a large energy spike in the middle of the Amazon. We want you to check it out." He told us.

"Great." Kid Flash said unenthusiastically.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's goanna be hot and gross there not the weather I like to run in." He informed me.

"Oh… Well let's go guys." I said as we all ran to the jet.


	3. Chapter 3

Why it happened

Sheer POV

I don't know why it happened. Shortly after our return to the little cottage we shared something attacked. I don't know what it was. It wounded my mistress and I collapsed next to her as the house was lit on fire. The entrance was blocked so there was no escape anyway.

"M-Mistress please you have to help me. Don't go." I cried holding her upper body in my arms.

"Sheer. Please listen to me." She begged.

"What?"

"The wooden box I told you never to open. Go get it." She told me.

I got up and went to the desk. I brought it back to her. She opened it and pulled the object inside out. A stone with rune marks on it. "Mistress?"

"Avgard an shota, Avgard an shota, Avgard on shota." She said holding the silver and wood and stone charm out in front of her. A blinding flash went flying into the air. "Go get your notes, the book, the star charts, the celestial crystals, and the ancient rune stones." She instructed me.

"But mistress…What was-"

"GO NOW!" She ordered wincing in pain.

I bolted up and ran to the observatory (which was really just a room full or small star maps and constipation schematics with a roof that could open up). I ran over to the far wall and released enough energy to cause my markings to glow. The magic energy caused the false wall and shield to disappear. It reviled the ancient star charts, which were ancient maps of the heavens the greatest deities, could use to make great predictions (deaths of important beings, births of reincarnations of important creatures, natural disasters…) although one hadn't been alive for centuries. Then I ran to the mistress's room to collect "the book" and the ancient rune stones that were the spell caster's greatest and oldest weapons. Then I ran to my own room and found my notes on the runes and the celestial crystals I had been trusted to watch. The notes I used to study but I had no idea what the crystals were used for. I ran back to my mistress. "Mistress I have them." I told her.

"Good come." I went back over to her. "Put them in your bag." I opened my belt bag and slid the notes and book easily in my bag. I carefully picked up the runes and crystals in their ancient wooden boxes and made sure the latches were secure before setting them gently after. I then gently rolled the star maps and bound them with the metal plate from my wrist and set them in the bag. "Now go." She told me.

"But- I can't- I won't- what about-"

"Sheer listen to me. Take this." She opened a false bottom to the box I had brought earlier. Out came a silver and red metal plate in the shape of a wolf infused with gold and purple markings.

I gasped. "Is that a-"

"Yes. It is your guardian mark. Normally it would be presented to you on your coronation to full wikka… but considering the current circumstances…" The building shook. "Now. Go."

"But mistress! No I won't leave you."

"You are the last guardian Wikka alive besides the inner circle. The other Wikkas are few and far between. The inner circle will find you when it is time. Now GO!" She said drawing a rune in the air before blowing me to the other side of the room as burning seams landed on her.

"NO!" I shrieked trying to go back.

I was grabbed from behind and next thing I saw was the remnants of my home. After that… the last thing I knew… I was unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

You Again 

Sheer POV

My eyes flashed open as I shot up with a small gasp. Someone's hand pulled me back down so I was lying on my back. I looked up and saw a young black male with white hair, tattoos winding down his arms and… wait were those gills? "Don't strain yourself. We don't know if your hurt or not." He told me.

I looked around and saw something that made me do a double take. Two boys. One taller than the other. The taller one had red hair and green eyes and was in a red and yellow super suite that reminded me of the flash. The smaller one had black hair but his mask covered his eyes. He wore a belt gloves and a cape. They looked like they were very confused. My eyes widened. "W-Wally…Dick?" I said.

They whipped around ad ran forward. "It really is her!" Wally exclaimed

"Sheer!" Dick exclaimed joining the hug.

"You know her?" The other boy asked.

"Yeah. This our buddy Sheer from when we were younger!" Wally exclaimed.

"Wally stop screaming in my ear." I complained.

Then all of what happened rushed pack. "Wait." I said shooting up. "Guys where- Where- where's-"

"Sheer. Calm down!" Dick said pushing me back down before I could stand up.

"Where's my mistress… GUYS! Where is Charmcaster!" I said my breathing getting shallower and shallower as I panicked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Sheer chill out. What are you talking about?" Wally told me.

"Where is Charmcaster?" I asked.

A green girl with red hair walked over followed by…wait who put superman in the dryer? "I hear about a hero who left the league by that name many years ago from my uncle. But I am afraid that there was not any one else within the building." She told me.

It was like I got sucker punched in the gut.

"No." I said shooting up before anyone could stop me. I bolted towards the still burning remains of the building.

"Hey!" Dick and Wally called after me.

Someone's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Wally yelled.

"No! NO! LET GO OF ME I HAVE TO HELP HER! LET GO OF ME! CHARMCASTER! PLEASE!" I wailed thrashing against Wally's chest.

"Stop. Sheer look at me!" He said refusing to let go.

"NO, NO, NO! LET GO! MISTRESS! MISTRESS PLEASE!" I screamed tears threatening. I broke away but Dick was in front of me and he caught me and Wally joined in as the two tried to hold me back.

"Sheer. SHEER LOOK AT ME!" Wally commanded. Dick grabbed me head and forced me to comply. "She can't hear you." He told me. "I'm sorry but she can't hear you." I stopped struggling as the words sunk in. Dick caught me before I could fall. And Wally looked at him unsure what to do.

"Sheer… Sheer listen to me." Dick said calmly into my ear. "Are you listening?" I nodded my bangs covering my face. I didn't speak though. I couldn't if I wanted to anyways. "It is only going to get better." He said letting me down slowly to my knees. He came over in front of me and kneeled himself. "You have to trust me. I know it's hard and it's going to hurt for a while but it's going to get better." He told me hand on my shoulder. _He went through the same thing… So why don't I trust what he's saying? _I asked myself. _Maybe you're in shock. _I answered myself. _I can't imagine it getting better._ I told myself. _If Charmcaster taught you anything it was to look to tomorrow and not the past._ I responded in my head._ I'll trust him… _I decided. "Sheer Please you have to belie-?" He stopped suddenly as I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed so hard I was shaking. He returned the hug and Wally joined in as well. I don't know how long we stayed like that.

"We should go." Wally told us.

"Ok." I said.I stood up and looked at Dick. We were the same age but I had been taller than him ever since I met him when we were five. "You grew shrimp." I told him. Hey I'm taller than you now!" He said happily.

"Not by much." Wally mumbled.

"Shut up KF." Dick told him giving him a punch in the arm

"KF?"

"Oh yeah… You left before that." Wally said. "I'm my uncle's side kick now. He's the Flash."

"And Bruce is Batman!" Dick said excitedly.

"So… Your name is KF?"

"No. Kid Flash. Rob calls me that for short."

"Rob?"

"Robin." They said together.

"So you're sidekicks?"

"Nope! Not anymore! We're our own team working for the Justice League now!" _Kid Flash_ asked…_ That's goanna take some getting used to._

"Really?" I asked not believing them.

"Would we lie to you?" Robin asked slyly

"Yes." I responded flatly and immediately. We reached the treelike and started into the woods.

"Oh by the way!" Kid Flash said running around to the other side of Robin. "That Kaldur AKA Aqualad and Connor and Megan AKA Superboy and Miss Martian." He said pointing to the first boy I had seen the green girl and whom I had thought was mini Superman.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

Miss Martian smiled warmly.

"Good to know you're not hurt." Aqualad said.

Superboy remained emotionless except for a small nod and almost microscopic smile.

"Are they gone?" a creepy voice whispered over the trees.

"I believe so master."

"Go get the weapons."

"Uh… Did you guys hear that?" Kid Flash asked.

"The forest will play tricks on your ears sometimes but yes I heard it to." I told him.

I took a chance to look him and Robin over more clearly. They were still relatively the same guys I knew except they weren't the tiny little nine and ten year olds I remember physically. Kid flash still had the red hair and emerald eyes that were so distinguished to him. But he had filled out. He would be fifteen by now. It looked like he had hit Puberty a little bit earlier than most boys considering he actually had muscles now and was quite a bit taller. Robin was still wiry and short but then again he could be shooting up soon considering he was two or three inches taller than me now. His black hair was a little longer now but still relatively well kempt except for a few cowlicks around his forehead.

I smiled sheepishly at them. They both grinned wildly. I recognized their grins from when we were kids. Another thing that hadn't changed, Dick's wicked devil's grin and Wally's wide dorky smile.

I realized my shoulder hurt… really badly. I unclasped my pure white cloak. Dick and Wally's jaws dropped. I got very self-conscious all of a sudden realizing I was the reason. I had changed a lot since they had last seen me. I was still rather thin due to Charmcaster's tough training and the fact that I had to eat rather light since we were short on food a lot especially in winter. I was still lanky and my oddly natural purple highlights still ran through my black hair. But I had turned tanner and had filled out the way girls do. I was for the first time they had ever seen in a skirt and tight tanks top. Both hand-me-downs from Charmcaster that I wouldn't ever wear if it weren't for the only type of clothing I owned.

"When did- You got- Where did-" Wally stumbled for words.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" Dick blurted out.

"I know. It's horrible." I frowned. I winced a bit as the cool air hit my bare shoulder.

I looked at it. It had the nastiest burn I had ever seen. "Man…" Wally said.

"I have something for that." Dick said pulling some weird cream out of one of the pouches. He slathed the cream on my shoulder and it immediately felt better.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"Feel better?" Wally asked.

"Much I said looking back at him. I chocked a bit as my breath hitched remembering what was happening as I caught a glimpse at the still burning remains of my home.

Dick caught this first and wrapped his fingers in mine. "It'll get better." He promised again.


	5. Chapter 5

Shadows

Sheer POV

"Why have you not gone to get the wepon?"

"The house is still on fire."

"Then extinguish it!"

"What about the children we saw earlier?"

"They are of no threat."

"What of the one they pulled from the ash?

"Another Wikka may have been visiting."

"That was a child."

"The visitors apprentice no doubt."

"Should we be concerned?"

"No. The average Wikka apprentice is of no concern especially without completed training."

"Very well. I will send for the house to be extinguished."

I listened to the voices. While the forest could sometimes play tricks it could also give wisdom lost to the human race of reveal things about your surroundings.

"Sheer this is getting creepy." Wally mumbled.

"I know…" I answered thinking about what the trees had told me…_ Something is wrong…_


	6. Disclaimer and notes

Disclaimer And Notes.

Patches the barking kitty here! I wanna thank you guys for liking and reviewing my story. Quick few things to clarify things in case they are confusing or don't make it in and your confused.

First off disclaimer

I don't own Mrs. Martian, Aqualad, Superboy or any members of the Justice league.

I also don't own Robin or Kid Flash.

I do own Sheer Kinston, Charmcaster, and the whole Wikka thing as well as Jejear.

Next up Ages-

Sheer and Robin are 14… I think Robin is actually thirteen but Then if I decide to do this one thing it won't work right if he's that young

Kid Flash and Mrs. Martian are 15… I don't know how old Mrs. Martian really is but that's how old she is in my version.

Aqualad and Superboy are 16 which I'm pretty sure is their real ages… Well literally for Aqualad and technically speaking for Superboy…

Robin still isn't supposed to let people know who he is. But KF and Sheer know him from before and they both put 2 and 2 together.

Well that's it. Sorry to put you through this but I felt like I kind of needed it... I'll get back to the story now.


	7. Chapter 6

Them

Sheer POV

I glanced back hoping to get one last look at my home.

"Don't look Sheer." Wally put a hand on my good shoulder. "Please don't look." Suddenly there was a large amount of rustling in the bushes behind us. We all turned to look.

I put two fingers in my mouth and let out long whistle. The birds responded promptly. I listened to their calls, which easily translated as they hit my ears. I had always been good at this part of being a wikka. _Danger! They are coming! It's them! Their back! Run! Hide! Disappear! _I closed my eyes and focused on the birdsongs echoing around. I sifted through discovering which bird said what.

"Them? Who's back?" I mumbled thinking out loud. I opened my eyes and saw Dick, Wally and their three friends looking at me funny. I put my thumb and middle finger back in my mouth and let our anther crisp birdcall.

_Who?_

_The Shadows! The Shadows are alive! They burned it! The burned the wikka! Hide the children! The child Wikka must run! Run away!_

One call stood out to me. _They burned the Wikka!_ The animals knew what we were. People didn't give them enough credit. They can tell a wikka apart from a person as well as a wikka can. I thought about what they had said. Suddenly a group or beings hot out of the bushes. They looked like shadows. They looked like the things that had killed Charmcaster. I felt the fury within me building. I started to shake as I lost control. Dick and Wally had seen me like this once before and stepped out of my way. The markings covering my body glowed intensely. Dick's Jaw dropped and Wally looked like his mind just got fried. They had known about the marks. They hadn't known what they were. I drew in the air the rune for fire followed by the one for storm. I cast them out upon the shadows with an animalistic yell.

The runes glowed brightly before summoning several large fireballs that circled and crashed into the shadows as one was destroyed another was summoned. I glared darkly. I stopped the enchantment and ran forward socking one of them in the nose so hard he fell on his but. I flipped backwards and landed on another pivoting to kick another backwards into a tree.

"It is not possible. A wikka apprentice of this age should not be able to summon runes!" One of them shrieked.

It was the voices we had heard. "YOU KILLED HER!" I screamed jumping on another and punching him in the face repeatedly. Another one pulled me off by the collar. "LET ME GO!" I yelled kicking and screaming. They dropped me and I landed on my feet. I looked over and saw Superboy beating the crud out of the guy. "THANKS!" I called over my shoulder. My markings glowed as I drew the thunder rune in the air. I cast it out shocking two more. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the other four joining the fight.

Robin POV

Wally and I looked at each other before running in to fight. The look we shared was _Where on earth did that come from? _Remembering what a klutz she was back then… But then we remembered what had happened last time. We ran forward basically hitting any of the weird shadow thingies that were there. Suddenly I heard a three short whistles. I looked over at Sheer.

She had an _evil_ look on her face. Suddenly this HUGE (Like the size of a big car) grey, white and red wolf BURST out of the trees and landed beside her.

"Hey there Jejear." She said deviously, putting her hand up to pet the large dogs chin. I recognized it all of a sudden as the puppy she'd had as a kid only much, much larger. "Jejear." She said. The dog looked at her with inelegant eyes. "They killed her." The dog went rigid. "Shh…. Shhh…. Don't cry…" Her voice was a beg as all the fighting stopped and everyone watched her. The Dog's eyes looked wet. "Go get them." She muttered in the dog's ear. It's muscles relaxed as it reared up and launched forward and started mutilating the Shadows.

Sheer launched back into battle fury emanating out from her. Then I heard it. The sickening crack as sheer was thrown backwards. I looked over at her and she was holding her ribs. But she looked ready to spring back at the guy. "KF STOP HER!" I yelled. He saw her and ran forward.

Kid Flash POV

I heard the crack to but didn't know what it was. "KF STOP HER!" Rob yelled at me. I whipped round and realized it had been sheers ribs and a sense of dread filled me. I had gotten a cracked rib at Cadmus. That hadn't been fun but considering how loud he crack had been I wagered at least one of hers was broken. And she was about to go fight again…_ jeez note to self never to get this girl mad nothing can stop her when she is. _I thought as I ran towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders not wanting to hurt her ribs further.

"LET GO OF ME!" She yelled.

"What? NO! You'll hurt yourself."

"LET GO OF ME!" She screeched again. She started flailing wildly. I know it was my imagination but I heard her ribs moving inside her.

"Sheer. Sheer. Stop moving!" I told her. I slipped one of my arms around her shoulders and my other one around her waist. "Robin! DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING IN THAT BELT OF YOURS FOR HER!" I yelled.

"Dude I'm right here don't yell!" He said.

"Just. Make her stop!" I yelled as she kicked me in the shin…again. "Would you cut that out!" I yelled at her.

"One sec!" He blindly pulled a syringe out of his belt and shot some weird stuff in her arm.

She gave a small scream. "No! Don't… I… have… to… Jejear COME!" she said panicking as she fell asleep. The wolf came over. "Follow them." She said before falling asleep. The wolf looked at us with analyzing eyes as if he was trying to decide weather or not he should follow us like she said of take her away from us.

"You remember us buddy?" I asked. His eyes sparked and he gave us both very wet licks.

"Aw. Gross!" Robin complained.

"GUYS LET'S GO!" Superboy said landing next to us.

"Right." We said before following him as Jejear tromped along in the end. I was carrying Sheer when suddenly Robin went pale.

"What?"

"I gave her the wrong dose."

"What do you mean _you gave her the wrong dose?"_

"I mean I accidently gave her a dose fore someone Aqualad or Superboy's size instead of me or Miss Marian."

"What about me?"

"You're in the middle you get your own."

"Oh…Wait how long will she be out then?"

"I don't know." We got to miss Martian's ship. Robin and I ran in.

"Put her there." Miss Marian said causing another chair to appear. I set her down and the straps appeared around her. I slumped into my seat and caught Jejear lying down next to her out of the corner of my eye.

"Sweet dreams Sheer." I muttered.


	8. Chapter 7

Two Days Later

Sheer POV

I shot up with a gasp only to find pain shooting through my torso. I fell back down with a groan.

"Hey you're up!" Wally said coming over to me in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Nice to see you again." Dick said leaning against the far wall. He was in sunglasses and a jacket and jeans.

"Where are we?" I asked. Trying to prop myself up on my elbow only to cringe in pain as my torso and shoulder burned.

"Mount Justice." Wally said trying to help me sit up. "In the infirmary. You got hit pretty badly." He told me.

"Why dose that sound familiar?"

"It was the original secret HQ of the Justice league. Charmcaster was a part of it back in the early days. She helped found it but requested all mention of her be taken out should the two of you need to disappear." Dick told me sitting down on my other side.

"oh…" I said. I touched my ribs gingerly wincing again.

"You broke one rib cracked two and bruised a bunch more." Wally told me putting a hand on my shoulder rubbing it gently tying to offer some comfort.

"No wonder it hurts."

" Well it didn't help that you kept flailing and squirming after you got hurt." Dick said.

"Well it _didn't_ hurt _then_." I told him.

"Remind me never to get you mad." Wally chuckled.

I felt my mouth upturn slightly. If these two didn't know me so well I'd have sworn they missed it. My demeanor and personality hadn't changed all that much since I was a kid.

"She's gone isn't she?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry." Dick told me.

I sighed and felt tears threatening but held them back. I didn't want them to feel sorry for me. I had always been that way.

"Hey, hey, hey…" Dick said in a soothing voice. "It's Okay… Sheer. Chill out okay. Your goanna be okay."

"I'm Okay… I haven't changed. I'm always Okay remember? Always happy." I told them.

Wally's POV

Hearing that assured me she wasn't OK. "You're right you haven't changed." I said. Both of them looked at me. "You used to tell us that when ever you were upset to get us off your case."

"Guess I did didn't I?" She said . She started to pulling her legs up to her chest but flinched in pain and put them back down.

Robin continued to talk to her and rubbing circles on her back. I felt so useless. At least Robin could tell her it was going to be okay. I tried to thin k about what I could do.

Then I remembered what I had done when we were kids whenever one of them was upset. I put my hand gently on Sheer's shoulder to get her attention. She looked at me and I pulled her into my lap. _Man she's light._ I thought. She shifted around on my crosses legs probably to get into a comfortable position for her ribs. Eventually she found one leaning against my left shoulder with her legs over my knees. I had my left arm wrapped around her back and holding her at the waist. I used my right arm and pulled Robin in by the shoulder. He pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned back against the wall with my arm around his shoulder. I felt something on my leg and saw him winding his fingers through her own. She gave us both soft smiles. I noticed her eyes drooping some.

"Sleepy?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She mumbled leaning back against my shoulder.

"Then sleep." I urged her.

Robin POV

I watched as Sheer fought to stay awake in Wally's lap.

"I don't want to fall asleep." She mumbled.

"Come on Sheer." I urged her. "You need the rest. It will help your ribs feel better."

"No… I just woke up… and if I… fall asleep now…. You guys will… leave." She murmured sinking further into Wally's chest.

"No we won't. We'll be here when you wake up again." I told her giving her hand a squeeze.

"Where's Jejear?"

"He's outside. We've been letting him stay out there until you were better so he can get his food and stuff." Wally told her.

"Good. He can come in when I'm better right?"

"Of course." We told her together.

"Sheer… Sleep now." Wally told her.

"Don't leave…" She mumbled.

"Wouldn't for the world." I told her.

"Thank you." She said before slipping into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Man I hardly ever use these. Anyway here's the deal for all you faithful reader. I have some surplus chapters. You review. I post within a day.**

**PtBK**


	9. Chapter 8

What To Do With Her?

Robin POV

We were still sitting the same way we had been when Sheer fell asleep. "So what do you think they're goanna do with her?" Wally asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"Think they'll make her go to a home?"

"They'll probably let her stay here… I mean it's not like anyone even knows she exists."

"True." He said. He looked down at the sleeping girl in her lap. "I got to call Uncle Barry. Do you need to call Bats and get permission to stay over again?"

"There's no need for the calls guys." My head popped up at the sound of Flash's voice. He and Batman were in the door.

"Hey Batman… Hi Flash." I said.

"Hey Uncle Barry. Nice to see you again Batman." Wally fallowed suite.

"Good to see you to Wallace." Batman said with a nod. "Hi Robin."

"Hey Boys." Flash said. He came over and sat on the bed next to Wally.

"So it's Sheer Kingston?" Batman asked taking a good look at her.

"I don't know how the two of you recognized her. She defiantly doesn't look the same as she did at five years old." Flash said brushing her bangs aside.

"Batman?" I asked.

"Yes Robin?"

"You guys are goanna let her stay here right? I mean she can join the team and everything?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"As long as she wants to."

"She will." Wally assured him.

"Didn't she have a dog?" Flash asked.

"Jejear?" I asked. "He's outside."

"Did anyone look him over?" Batman asked.

"He's fine. And huge." Wally answered.

"How big is huge?" Flash asked.

"Like the size of a car." Wally said.

"Can I see him?"

"Sure." He said.

"I'll take her. You can go show him." I offered.

"Thanks." He said. He slipped her out of his lap and set her next to me without hurting her ribs as far as we could tell.

"Come on Kid lets see this puppy." Flash said.

"Alright!" The two hopped up and sped away.

I laughed as they left. Batman raised an eyebrow at me. "I was just thinking how much like kids in a candy store those two are." I explained.

"They are rather immature sometimes." He stated.

"Batman?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you know where they went?"

"No… She requested their presence in the human society be erased. I helped with that."

"Charmcaster is dead." I told him.

"We were informed of this."

He sat down next to me and ruffled my hair. "Hey…" I said with a laugh. He chuckled something hardly anyone ever heard.

"She's going to be like the lamb who followed little bow peep for a while…" He told me.

"We're expecting it. She wasn't good around strangers as a kid either."

"Did she find out who you were?"

I thought about telling him the truth… She had bur he didn't want anyone to know. I had told KF but he didn't know about that either. "No but she recognized KF and I think she's suspicious."

"Your voice?"

"I'm guessing. She always had good ears."

"What about Kid flash has he figured it out?"

"If he finally did he kept his mouth shut about it."

"I agree with Flash… How did the two of you recognize her?"

"The marks. Charmcaster told her not to but she showed them to us not to long before they left."

"I see."

"M- mmm…" She mumbled words I couldn't understand in her sleep as she stirred against my shoulder. I ran my thumb over her knuckles again.

"You and Wally always did look out for her."

I sighed and leaned back against the wall. "It's almost like she never left. We're picking up exactly how we left off."


	10. Chapter 9

Waking Up

Sheer POV

I was groggy coming out of the haze of my sleep. I opened my eyes and saw Dick asleep on a bed nearby I could hear Wally's breathing somewhere behind me.

I tried to sit up and realized the pain in my ribs had subsided some. "I see the pain killer's kicked in." I jumped a little not realizing the two of them had been awake. I looked up and saw Dick up and smirking the little devil. I shook my head I hated how easy it was for him to be quiet and sneaky. Wally swung his legs over the bed to sit next to me. "Good morning sleeping beauty." He said with a laugh.

"So… What's the plan?" I asked.

"You get to stay here as long as you want." Dick said sitting at me other side.

"Really?" I said looking up. I hadn't expected this.

"Of course. What would you expect from your two best buddies in the world?" Wally asked.

I grinned. "Thanks guys."

"I'll take that as an yes?" Dick said.

"Of course it is!" Wally said throwing his arms around me.

"Ah! Wally still hurting over here!" I scolded him.

"SORRY!" He said pulling back immediately.

"Oh. But if you're staying here you have to call me Robin." Dick told me.

"Why?" I asked shocked at the comment.

"Batman doesn't want anyone to know Rob's S.I.D. He lied to him and said you had me figured out but was only suspicious about him. He also doesn't know he told me. But in case anything happens He told Batman I was catching on." Wally explained.

"You're goanna have to tell him we figured it out eventually." Wally told him.

"Are you kidding he'll be so ticked at me it's not even funny! It's bad enough she blurted out my real name for the others to hear. But I'm pretty sure only Aqualad may have actually processed it." He said.

"Well I owe you two big time." I said.

"I TOLD YOU TWO TO GET ME WHEN SHE WOKE UP!" A very angry blond woman in a leotard and jacket stormed over.

"Uhhh…." Wally stuttered.

"Oops." Robin offered.

"Honestly boys…" She said coming over to me.

A hint of recognition registered in my mind "Black Canary." I said.

"The boys told you."

Robin POV

"We didn't tell her." I said.

"What? Then how did you know?" She asked Sheer.

"Like I would forget my superheroes?" She said more to me and KF than to Canary.

"Interesting. I want you to wiggle your toes." She told Sheer. Sheer did as she was told. "Good. Follow my finger without moving your head." These types of little tests continued until Canary was satisfied with her fine motor skills.

"Well Sheer you healed up nicely… I believe that that has something to do with being a Wikka correct?" Canary asked.

"Yes… We can heal faster than people but it takes up energy that's why I couldn't stay awake." Sheer explained.

"I've heard about that. I'm in charge of training and you'll be watching tomorrow and joining in, in two days." She told her. Sheer nodded.

"I'll see you two in training today." She said a slight amount of venom in her voice.

She left.

"We have it coming." Wally mumbled.

"We defiantly should have told her Sheer was up." I agreed.

She offered reassuring smiles.


	11. Chapter 10

Recovered

Wally POV

Sheer was bouncing off the walls. Canary and tornado had mad her stay in a wheelchair for the last two days of her recovery. It her ribs checked out she would be aloud to hop up and join in training and start walking again. "Come on! It doesn't hut anymore! Can I PLEASE go already! Why wouldn't you guys let me see Jejear till I could walk? I need to see him he's probably depressed! Can I go _now!"_ Robin and I were cracking up on the other side of the door. We weren't aloud to go in with her during checkups. The other three were standing near us.

"YES YOU CAN GO NOW!" Canary yelled.

"YES SWEET FREEDOM!" She yelled running through the door and skidded to a stop. "I CAN WALK!" She yelled throwing her arms around me and Rob sending the three of us crashing to the floor.

"Sheer!" I complained.

"Sorry!" She said shooting up a little to fast and almost crashing back down again.

"OH! JEJEAR!" She said shooting down the hall. I noticed she was in a pair of jeans that Canary probably stole from Superboy a baggy t-shirt I recognized as the one I forgot here a few weeks ago and her belt with a bag attached. Rob and I followed her as she ran towards the rooms.

"Sheer!" I called.

She skidded to a stop and fell on her face sending Robin and I into a fit of laughter. She popped up easily. "What's up?"

"Door's that way!" I pointed.

"Oh… Thanks!" She called and was off again.

"Wait up!" Robin called. She got the door and waited "patently" for it to open.

When it did she ran out "JEJEAR!" I notice the dog that had been pouting near the tree line every day for the last two weeks. It shot up and barked happily running over and pouncing on her before licking like crazy.

Sheer burst out laughing and giggling. "J- Jejear! C- cut it out boy!" The dog stopped let her held up then grabbed her by the collar with its teeth, threw her up in the air and had her land on his back. "Good boy!" She said rubbing and scratching the dog anywhere she could reach. It happily yelped and barked and romped around jumping. I think this was the happiest I'd seen both of them since we found them.

"That is one loyal dog." Aqualad said next to us.

"They are like one thing." Mrs. Martian said.

"I'd like us to be one thing." I said putting the moves on her earning a smack in the head from Robin.

"Robin! Wally! And um… Sorry names?" she came over on the now calm dog.

"Kaldur!"

"You can call me Megan!"

"Conner."

"Well if you guys have a mud hill and some trashcan lids we can have some fun." She said with a cocky grin.

"Cool!" I answered. "I'll get the lids!" I said dashing towards town.

"I know where the hill is!" I faintly heard Megan's voice behind me.

I came back with six garbage can lids.

"Lead the way Megan." Sheer said.

"Anyone need a ride?" She asked. Robin and Kaldur both climbed up. Megan flew away and Superboy and I followed behind. I heard Robin yep a bit ad Jejear adjusted to the feel of carrying three people.

We reached the top of a very tall very steep very muddy hill.

"THIS IS PERFECT!" She exclaimed hopping off of Jejear.

"Perfect for what?" Robin asked her.

"Mud sledding." She said deviously.

"Allow us to demonstrate." She said picking up a trash lid. "Jejear! Throw!" She said crouching on the metal indent. Jejear picked it up in his mouth backed up and shot forward running her partway down the hill before dropping her and jumping into the air and shrinking into a beagle before our eyes. Sheer caught him and they sped down the hill kicking up a trail of mud behind them. "SWEET!" I heard her yell. She straitened up and looked like a snowboarder twisting around obstacles. Then at the bottom of the hill she hit a rock and they both went flying through the air. Whipping out in the mud and getting absolutely filthy.

They jumped up and Sheer jumped on the now large Jejear's back and they shot up the hill quickly.

"Are you okay?" Aqualad asked.

"Are you kidding? That was awesome!"

"But your wipeout." Robin asked.

"Doesn't hurt. Mud cushions the fall. Whose next?"

"I got to try this." I said.

"Knock yourself out." She said handing me a lid. I got on it.

"Hey Jejear! Help me out?" I called. The wolf came over and threw me out. It was awesome! I was flying without having to do any work! Then I wiped out. It was muddy and totally awesome!" I ran back up filthy. "That was crazy!"

We spent the rest of the day mud sledding. We were trying out different moves when we got the call to turn in.

"Later guys!" Robin called as he stepped into the teleported.

"Sheer do you have any clothes your not borrowing?" I asked.

"Other than the ones I was wearing when you found me? No."

"Then we'll have to take a field trip this weekend." Megan said.

"Clothes shopping?" Sheers nose wrinkled at the thought.

"Rob and I'll come with. We'll do other stuff too."

"All right." She said happily.

"Well I'm off." Aqualad said as he stepped into the beam.

"I better get going to." I said giving her a squeeze.

"Bye Wally." She said as I stepped through the teleporter.

Megan POV

I stepped into my room thinking how nice it would be to have another girl around. The guys were great but every now and then they got a little annoying. I heard a nock on my door and opened it telepathically.

"Um… Megan?" It was Sheer. She seemed a bit more withdrawn than she had been when Robin and Wally were here.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can you tell me where my room is? Or do I need to spend another night in the infirmary?" She asked.

"No of course not! I'll tell you where it is!" I said flying over to her. "Actually your right next door." I told her. I telepathically opened the door revealing the large grey room, which seemed to be the unpainted standard.

Her jaw flew open.

"I GET THIS WHOLE ROOM FOR MYSELF AND JEJEAR!" She yelled happily.

"Yes… Of course…" I told her.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" She said flopping down on the wood-framed bed Batman had supplied. "I gotta go get Jejear! Be right back!" she said hopping up before running out. She came back ridding the hound.

"Jejear look!" she said. The dog ran in and immediately started to sniff everything. I changed into an Irish Wolf hound and leapt onto the bed.

"Looks like I'm not the only shape shifter anymore." I said.

Sheer POV

The room was amazing! I looked at Megan pulled out of my trans. "It's a defense mechanism of sorts." I said quietly.

"Hm?"

"When the Wikka had to start going underground when witch craft became illegal… Which isn't what we do… the mythic animals they kept as pets like Jejear here developed the ability to turn into smaller domesticated animals to blend in better…" I sheepishly explained.

"I see…" She said.

"Megan?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"No problem… I let you two get to sleep." She said with a smile.

I offered my own small grin back. "g' night."

"Good night."

I walked over to the bed as she left. Better than anything I had slept on in a while. I crawled over Jejear and snuggled against his back. "G' night buddy." I mumbled to him.

He shifted and gave a tired huff in response.

"Don't change on the bed. You'll break it." I told him. He responded the same way.


	12. Chapter 11

Field Trip

Sheer POV

I waited for Wally and Robin to come. I was crashed in my room flipping through the book.

"Sheer?" I heard Wally's voice.

"In here!" I said putting down the book and sitting up right. Jejear looked up from the other side of the bed before popping up and changing back into his true form. I giggled at him.

"I find a bed for you buddy. I know you hate being small."

"Hey I'm taller than you now!" Robin complained as he walked in.

I laughed. "I was talking to Jejear." I told him. "He hates shrinking down to a domestic."

"Well we can't bring that with us into town so he's goanna have to if he wants to tag along. Jejear hung his head in a way that reminded me of a little kid pouting. It amused me how… _human_ he seemed at times.

"Come on buddy. Only for a while." I persuaded him. He looked at me with those beautiful golden eyes. I saw a hint of a mischief in them. He fazed down into the biggest Old English Mastiff I had ever seen (Not that I'd seen to many but still). "Good boy!" I prompted. His tail swayed back and forth lazily. He jumped on me and pinned me to the floor refusing to move until I gave him some positive attention. He got off and sat obediently next to me.

"Ready to go?" Robin asked.

"Yup." I said "Jejear, come on buddy."

He bolted ahead and Wally readily joined him in a race to the doors. Robin and I jogged behind. We stopped in the big open hall I had just started calling the monitor since all that was in it were some chairs a teleporter beam and a big screen. "Bout time you guys caught- Whoa!" Wally said as Jejear jumped him. Always was a sore looser…

"Sheer call off you mangy mutt!" Wally whined. Jejear growled pushing his forehead against Wally's forcing the boy's head to the ground. Wally gulped Audibly "Hey easy buddy." He mumbled. Then he got this crazy wild grin on his face. He reached behind Jejear's ear (His sweet spot) and used his super speed to rub back and forth. Jejear collapsed next to him his tail wagging back and forth quickly as he mad soft roofing noises in the back of his throat. "What a good mutt you are. Yes good puppy. What a good boy." Wally said in baby speech. That was it.

I burst out laughing so hard I fell on my but. I clutched my sided as they started to hurt. I felt ready to explode and probably had that crazy wide smile on my face. My hand instinctively went to my mouth as I tried to calm down. I noticed Robin laughing uncontrollably also. I had finally calmed down when I saw Superboy, Aqualad, and Megan come through the door and look at the scene in front of them. Me on the floor, Wally still playing with Jejear who was pretty much purring right now as he slowly fazed back into his normal form and Robin laughing uncontrollably still. I started laughing again at their confused faces. Eventually I was able to – for the most part – calm down and relax. Hough I was still giggling some. Robin helped me up and Wally – having pleased Jejear with his attention – gave me a very pleased look.

"What?" I asked.

"You're finally back."

"Huh?" I asked not sure what he meant. He and robbing exchanged glances.

"He means you're officially not depressed anymore."

"I haven't been depressed beyond those first few days." I fired back.

"Yes you have liar." Wally said ruffling my hair throwing my bangs at weird angles.

I pushed them back up out of my eyes. "Well why aren't I now?" I asked.

"You laughed like you used to all the time." Robin said.

"Yeah. _ALL_ the time." Wally said.

"Shush it!" I said smacking him upside the head.

"Well are we going to leave soon?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. Lets go now!" Robin said motioning for us to follow him to the teleporter tube.

I followed with Jejear shortly behind me. "Nice try Jejear." I said without turning around. I felt the shift behind me as he changed back into a Mastiff. "Sorry buddy." I said with a hand on his head. I stepped in last with Jejear.

"You may feel all tingly at first." Wally told me.

"All right." The machine turned on and I felt all weird. We arrived in a plain room. "Where are we?" I asked.

"The hall of justice." Wally told me.

"The League's current headquarters and tourist trap." Superboy said.

"Oh…" I walked with them through another door.

"Megan?" Aqualad asked.

"Oh! Hello Megan!" she singsong as she used her own shape shifting powers to make her skin tan.

I looked and saw several doors on either side of us. Over the doors on one side was the Male bathroom sign and over the others was the female.

"Computer which stalls are unoccupied?" Robin asked. Several doors lit up.

"Catch you girls on the flip side." Wally said. Stepping through one o the doors.

"We go through here." Megan said pulling me towards the other ones. "This is how we all get through here without blowing our covers." She explained stepping through one of the doors.

I followed through another and found myself in a locked bathroom stall. I noticed the door close behind Jejear as he stepped through. I walked out and saw Megan waiting for us. We walked out and saw the guys waiting in the hall for us.

"Maybe we should get a doggy door for him?" Wally asked.

"Good luck finding one his size." I giggled.

"Well Sheer…" We walked out of the hall "Welcome to D.C." My Jaw dropped. We were relatively close to the national mall.

"This is sweet." I said. They all laughed.

"Well We need to get to a clothing mall not historical mall." Wally said.

Wally POV

I glanced over Sheer's attire. She was borrowing what looked like a pair of Rob's jeans (We had both brought some clothes for her to wear until we could get her, her own stuff) and a t-shirt that looked like it belonged to Megan. Her arms were wrapped in bandages up to wear the sleeve ended and she had a long band of green cloth tied round her forehead. Charmcaster had always made her wear long sleeves and fingerless gloves along with a baseball hat whenever they went on public. I guessed this was her way of doing the same. Her hair was pulled back in three loops behind her head. I couldn't help but wonder how long it actually was. It had to go at least to her waist.

Jejear looked overwhelmed. "It's okay buddy." She said giving his head a little pat. "They won't hurt us."

We walked over to a shopping mall and lead her into a Levi's store.

Megan led her over to the girl's section. We saw her make a disgusted face. I laughed walking over to her. "Something wrong sheer?"

"How the hell dose a person wear these?" She said holding up a pair of those super skinny jeans. Robin and I burst out laughing.

"Their skinny jeans their suppose to be tight." Robin said. "Although I see what your talking about."

"It would take someone ten minuets just to put these on." She complained.

"Well what are you goanna do?" I asked.

Se walked around a bit more ignoring my question until she found a pair of very baggy jeans.

"Um… Sheer?" Megan asked.

"Yeah?"

"Those are guy jeans."

"Yeah… So?"

"You're a girl…"

"Yeah… I know… What's your point?"

Rob and I burst out laughing. "Megan theirs something you need to know about sheer." I said.

"What?"

"She lacks all femininity." Rob said.

Megan glanced at Sheer who was holding the jeans up to her waist to see if they'd fit.

"Sheer… We got to agree with Megan on this one." I told her.

"Try these." Kaldur said passing her a pair of baggy girls jeans.

She looked at them before holding them up to her waist. "Much better." She said offering a shy smile to Aqualad. My fast eyes flicked to Rob when I caught him get this weird flicker of a frown on his face. I looked back at Sheer. She pulled out the Money Batman had given her to buy clothes with. She got a few pairs of jeans and we left.

We kept walking around the mall stopping in a store every now and then with Sheer buying a shirt or two here and there. I didn't say anything to sheer but I saw Megan slip a skirt in the mix. "In case she needs to look more formal for a mission." She told me. I believed her 100%.

Robin POV

I heard Wally's stomach growling. Not that it was hard to. "Hungry?" I asked. Then I noticed Sheer's was growling too. They both turned a little red. Jejear hung his head to.

"Let's grab lunch." Superboy suggested.

"Works for me." Wally said happily. We want to the food court and got lunch at the various. Both Sheer and Wally had massive plates of food when they came back from Mc. Donald's.

"How are you going to eat all that?" I asked her.

"Simple. IT goes in my mouth, I chew it, I swallow, my stomach takes care of the rest." She said downing a loaded cheeseburger in four bites. "Mmmm… Junk food…" She said happily after swallowing.

"When was the last time you ate this?" Wally asked.

"Five, six, seven… Sevenish years ago?" She guessed.

"WHAT!" Wally said. "What were you eating!" Fruits, veggies, herbs and water," She said tossing an unwrapped Big Mac to Jejear. He wolfed it down quickly.

"Oh… What a cute puppy!" A group of really cute girls came over. Jejear's head popped up. I swore he was throwing daggers with his eyes at being called a puppy. Sheer nudged him and shot him a look so he stopped. "Is it yours?" They asked Conner.

Jejear's eyes narrowed at being called an it. Conner noticed. "No. _He_ is her's." He said motioning to Sheer who was sitting next to him.

"No really… Who's is it?" One of them asked. Wally snuffed out a laugh.

"Like he said. _I_ am what you would call _his_ owner." Sheer said motioning to Jejear after She swallowed some fries.

"Oh…" I could tell the girls had wanted to talk to Conner and were not expecting such a large dog to belong to Sheer. They tried a different approach… "So which one of these kiddies is your little Bro or sis?" One asked motioning to me, Megan and Sheer. They probably thought the taller three were our older brothers. Sheer Wally and I looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

"We're their friends." I said.

"What? So are one of you." She pointed to Sheer and Megan "one of their girlfriends?" Sheer laughed so hard she was shaking although her hand was over her mouth as she tried to be polite. Jejear let out a happy but appropriate volume bark. I caught Wally send a flirty glance at Megan and elbowed him. Kaldur, Megan and Superboy all looked confused.

Sheer finally calmed down enough to talk. "They obviously aren't reading what your giving them so either stop flirting and get lost of come on out and tell them that you like them you pathetic, pathetic girls." Wally's jaw just about hit the floor as did Megans. The girls all looked real angry. The biggest of them came over and lifted Sheer right out of her chair by the caller of her shirt.

"You little bitch." She muttered. "How dare you talk to us like that! Do you know who we are?"

Sheer made a blank face and blinked rapidly. "Desperate, hormone crazy, clowns who can't take a hind since they are to loanly to realize when a guy's not interested?"

The girl's face got red as Wally burst out laughing. My Jaw hit the floor this time. Megan, Conner and Kaldur who had all caught on by now were in shock. Jejear let out what sounded like a laugh.

"You- You- You- You just wait- wait until my father hears about- hears about- this!"

"Who's your father?"

"WHAT! My father is the Police chief here in DC He can arrest you! Hope you like being in jail kid!"

"On what grounds? I haven't done anything illegal. Or have the laws changed that much in seven years?" She asked honestly wanting to know.

By now we were all laughing and most of the food court was starring at them.

"What- why- you-" the girl stuttered. "You can totally be arrested daddy's done it before! Where have you been for the last four years under a rock?"

"Yes." Sheer's answer was immediate and true.

"Oh and Kassy!" a boy from the next table over called. "You daddy didn't arrest me for dumping you… he just said he did so hid didn't get the wrath of the ice princess thrown on him for a week. Every one knows your threats are empty by now."

"T-T- T- Tyler!" She shrieked. Two and two clicked all of a sudden. She had been flirting with Conner and Kaldur to get that guy jealous.

"…Are you stupid or something?" Sheer asked. "Cause even I would a caught that… And I haven't had any real law enforcement in my life for seven years."

"Why- You- Come on girls we're leaving" She said turning to the rest of her group which I now relised shared certain facial features….

"Sisters…" Sheer said more to herself. "Why would you embarrass them?" She asked.

"You- You Bitch! Go die already! Go the hell ahead and fucking die in fucking hell!"

"You know swearing makes you sound stupid cause it makes you sound like you don't know any thing else to say right?"

"I- I can say plenty of stuff without F- F- Sh- We're getting the he-" The girl was stuck. She dropped Sheer on her but before walking away followed hesitantly by her sisters.

"Well that was something else. I've never seen anyone with enough guts to stand up to her like that." The guy from the next table said. Offering Sheer a hand which she politely refused before standing up and dumping a large fry on the floor for Jejear which he happily accepted.

She selected another burger and finished it off quickly. "Why? She's just stupid." Sheer said matter-o-factly.

"Well her dad gave her some pull in school when she got a bully arrested. That's the only time it ever actually happened but she keeps using that excuse to get what she wants." He explained.

"Well that's stupid. Why didn't you just call her out on it?" She asked him.

"I saw her making a fool of her self which amused me greatly."

"I see…" She said before tossing some chicken nuggets to Jejear.

"Um… Are you sure your dog should be eating that stuff?"

"Oh yeah. The only time he ever threw up was when he ate a scorpion. And he learned his lesson there didn't you boy?" She said looking at him. He gave a nod and what looked like a lazy grin. Wally glanced over the table at him. And Megan from across from me looked at Sheer.

"Um… Okay then…"

Sheer gave the last bite of her final burger to Jejear and then finished off her root beer.

"Ready to go?" Wally asked us. We all nodded. We picked up out trays and went to the garbage.

We were just about to leave the food court when that Tyler kid caught Sheer's shoulder. She turned around and gave him a questioning look. "Give me a call some time." He said slipping a piece of paper into her pocket. I got this weird not momentarily on my stomach but it went way shortly after so I ignored it.


	13. Chapter 12

What's a Phone?

Sheer POV

We got back to base and I was putting the clothes in my room when a slip of paper fell out of my pocket. I picked it up thinking it was one of the recites when all it said was: _Call me:_ and then had a bunch of number written down on it.

"What is it?" Wally asked.

"That slip of paper that one guy gave me." I said holding it up. I looked at the numbers. I went over to him and Robin who were sitting down on the bed. "What is it?" I asked holding it up to them.

"It's his phone number." Robin said.

"It means he likes you." Wally told me.

"It might not!" Robin burst out all of a sudden. We both gave him puzzled looks and he got red all of a sudden. "I- I'm just saying maybe he just wants to know where she got those come-backs from which she can't tell him cause that would blow her cover…" He said.

"Okay then…" Wally said shooting Robin a look.

"What's a phone number?"

"You've never had a phone before?" Wally asked.

"Not that I know of I replied flopping on the bed next to Robin. "By the way tell batman I like the bed."

"Will do. Anyway this is a phone." He said pulling a small metal and plastic thing out a his pocket.

I picked it up and looked at it. "What does it do?"

"You can talk to someone over long distances." Wally said. "Here we'll show you."

He sped out of the room and Robin took his phone back. He punched in a series of numbers similar to the one on the sheet of paper. "I'll put it on speeker." He said.

_Hello? See Sheer you can hear what I'm saying even though I'm in the kitchen._ I hears a voice similar to Wally's and then a series of munches.

"Oh…" I said. "I get it now."

**Author's note:**

**I'm sorry! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED LIKE I PROMMISED! To make it up to you I'm uploading 3 chapters. Heehee… but that's not enough chapters for things to get interesting… :D**


	14. Chapter 13

Personal Past and Wikka History

Robin POV

I looked at Sheer who looked rather mad as she studied the skirt she had just pulled out of one of the bags. She Walked out of the room.

"Hey Megan?" I heard her nock on the other girl's door. "Yeah Sheer?" "What's this?" "I thought you might need it if we ever do a covert mission at a more formal location." "Oh…Okay…"

Sheer walked back in the room looking satisfied. She set the skirt in the bottom of one of the drawers and sat down at her desk A few minuets passed in comfortable silence. I chuckled a bit remembering how when we were little Albert loved it when we were like this if I had them over… not that I couldn't blame him… it was either this or us running around like maniacs. I'm pretty sure out of our three guardians flash was the only one who preferred the latter.

"Hey Sheer?" Wally asked from the floor where he was sprawled out looking almost too comfortable.

"Yeah?"

"What's a Wikka?"

"Me."

"No I mean explain it."

"Why?"

"I want to know."

"Why?"

"Cause you're one of my best friends and I want to know what you are."

"Okay."

"Will you explain it?"

"Sure."

"When?"

"When I finish this page."

"How long will that take?"

"Now."

"What?" he said looking over at the desk where she set down a copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ That she had borrowed from the library.

"I'm done." She said.

"Then will you explain it?" He asked propping himself up on his elbows.

"Of course."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"I'm not a mind reader. What do you want to know?"

"All I know is you have purple tattoos covering you from head to toe, and make weird symbols in the air that make stuff happen."

"First off not all Wikka marks are purple. The color changes with the type of Wikka you are."

"Is there like a code?"

"Yes:

Wikka born deities: green

Human born deities: blue

Wikka born spell casters: red

Human born spell casters: orange

Guardian Spell casters: white

Guardian Deities: gold

Me: purple

And before you ask nobody told me why I'm different."

"Weird. What's a deity?"

"Deities are what you would call fortune tellers of sorts. The rune magic they can use is weak but they can tell us about the future using the stars and some rune and spell magic."

"Oh… then what's a spell caster?"

"That's what Charmcaster was and what I am. We use runes and spells to aid us in battle. We can't use the stars the way deities can. It has to do with this thing called 'the sight'. It works differently in spell casters and deities."

"That's the sight?" I asked deciding to join in the conversation from my place on the bed.

"The sight is what I use to read runes. It's something all wikka are born with and is one of the signs of a wikka. All wikka are born with the ability to read in their mother's native tough. Reading runes is a bit trickier but if a spell caster focuses their magical energy to activate the sight it will translate the runes into the language of the one who wrote it. A deity's sight works slightly differently. A deity's sight allows them to see changes in the magical energy within nature. Using this sight they can make predictions and prophesies. However if they want to read runes the translations don't just come to them instead they need to actually translate each one by hand." I explained.

"Okay now what's this magical energy you keep talking about?" Wally asked.

"Magical energy is stored within everything in nature from rocks to animals…well everything except people… You see as humans stopped believing in magic the energy within them faded until it grew weak and useless and eventually disappeared. However some people's ability to hold magical energy was stronger and more prominent than others and some believed so it never faded. These were the first Wikka. They learned how to harness the energy within them and control the energy around them to an extent. Wikka born are the ones who's mothers were Wikka themselves Daughters and sons of Wikka always hold the magical abilities. Their powers are stronger than those of a human born Wikka. Guardian Wikka are always Wikka born. Human born Wikka are much, much rarer. They are the product of the humans whose ancestors had the ability to hold the magic energy dormant inside them. The ability and energy is passed down through the generations until someone needs help and the magic energy awakens inside them. They can harness this power to give them strength."

"Wait so can boys be Wikka to?" I asked.

"Yes but they're rarer than girls are. I know that there's at least one in the inner circle. They're called Wikkem."

"What's the inner circle?" Wally asked.

"It consists of guardians. They're like… Wikka government."

"What are the Gardians?"

"They're the most powerful Wikkas and Wikkem. All Wikka born. Scary powerful… Some aren't defined as deity or spell caster."

"So how dose Jejear fit into all of this?"

"He's what's called a Mythic animal. They've been the Wikka's companions since they formed. They can act as a balancer if a Wikka loses control of their powers. Every Wikka has one. Some are the offspring of another Mythic animal. They'll give birth shortly after a Wikka dose and it will become The Wikka's child's partner. Others work the same way as human born Wikkas do." I found Jejear alone in the woods outside of Charmcaster's house and took him in." She explained.

"Question." Wally said.

"Yes?"

"Do your powers have anything to do with you massive appetite?"

"Yeah."

"How so? Is it like Wally's metabolism?"

"No. When a Wikka uses magic energy to do something it takes the use of energy within the Wikka's body. If I don't get more energy through food I won't be able to do anything and I'll pass out from lack of nutrition… So… yeah it actually is a little like his metabolism except it isn't always working at heightened speeds."

"Which are you?" I asked.

"Which what?"

"Type of Wikka… Human born or Wikka born? Guardian or regular? Spell caster or deity?" I asked

"I'm a spell caster." She informed me

"And?" Wally asked.

"Don' know." She shrugged.

"Why not?"

"I don't remember anything from before my sister died and Charmcaster took me in. About a year before I met you guys. My marks don't reveal anything since they are a different color than the usual. I can't remember if my sister had marks or not so that doesn't help. I don't remember why we left home or anything about my parents either. All I have to go on is my locket."

"What locket?" Wally asked. I was confused to since I had never seen her wear jewelry of any sort.

She offered us a small smile before reaching down for her bag and opening it up. Out came a computer, an IPod, two small boxes an old book and some rolled up sheets of paper. Then She reached in one more time and pulled out a long delicate gold chain. On the end of it was a medium sized egg shaped piece of silver with a clasp on one side. It was infused with precious metals and specs of what looked like rare stones. In the center of it all was a strange symbol I saw more clearly when she walked over to us and sat down on the other end of her bed. It was strange it looked like this:

(~|~)

~-)O(-~

I studied it closely. I gingerly put my fingers on the clasp and looked at Sheer and Wally. Sheer nodded and I undid the clasp. She used her thumb to flick it open. Within it there were two pictures.

One was a picture of a man and a woman with two small children. They were in sweaters and knit hats. It looked like a photo from a Christmas card. I could see why this photo wouldn't help. Their arms and foreheads were all covered so if they did have markings of any kind they weren't visible. I looked at the other picture.

I recognized Charmcaster and a younger Sheer. There was also a puppy resting in Sheers arms. Their arms were uncovered and Sheer was in a pair of shorts. Charmcaster's top cut off half way so most of their markings were visible. I thought I saw Wonder woman in the background with The Martian Manhunter. Charmcaster looked mad. Sheer had a cocky grin on her face but also had a hint of nervousness in her eyes.

"When was this taken?" Wally asked motioning to the second picture. "Charmcaster didn't trust me not to accidently maim a babysitter with my unstable abilities. So she left me alone with Jejear all the time. Then this one time she had to go to a Justice league meeting so I followed her… Yeah… Superman caught me… I'm not sure who took the Picture but Charmcaster gave it to me a few months later."

"Did you know who the league was?"

"No. I thought it was like a super hero meeting."

"So this is all you have left from before?"

"Yeah." She said pulling her knees to her chest. Her eyes got glassy as she gazed off into nothing. I recognized that look. She shuttered.

I knew it was happening again. "Sheer."

"Hmm?" She snapped out of it easily this time.

"Is that what I think it was?" Wally asked.

She looked down at him. He was still on the floor.

"Probably…" She finally answered.

"Did the nightmares stop?"

She hesitated as if she was deciding something. "Yes."


	15. Chapter 14

Sparing Day

Sheer POV

I walked into the training room in a pair of shorts and baggy t-shirt. The others were dressed similarly. I went over to Wally and Robin.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Canary's late." Robin said with a chuckle

"Why so?"

"Maybe she had a hot date?" Wally suggested.

We all laughed.

Superboy, Kaldur and Megan came over.

"Should we start training?" Megan asked.

"That probably would be wise." Kaldur said.

"Works for me." I said. I followed robin over to the gymnastics equipment. He hopped up easily and proceeded to do flips. I went over to the batting arena where used much heavier equipment to help with strength and reaction time.

"Um…Sheer? Don't you want a bat?" Wally asked room outside of the cage.

"Who ever said I was hitting them?" I asked.

I went over to the 'ammo' and selected the large boulders and hooked up the tubes. I set it to start in a few seconds so I could get ready.

I set my weight on my back foot with my front one cocked easily. My arms both hung limp at my sides as I waited for the rocks to come.

They started soon and I ducked out of the way of one. Another came and I sidestepped out of the way. A third came low and I leapt into the air with ease. This was the way a spell casting Wikka fought. Through dodges and spells moving at the last possible moment. There was no need to waist physical energy on hits. You use up enough magical energy casting runes. I laughed at the thought of expending more energy than necessary. I jumped on top of one and used it as a stepping-stone to another before ducking back to the floor at full height as one aimed above my head missed by a mile.

I decided it was Jejear's turn to have a go at it and ran up to the machine shutting it off.

"Jejear…" I cooed. His head popped up and he happily stepped into the cage. It was a good thing this cage was so huge. I switched to something larger. "Ready buddy?"

He nodded his head. I started it and watched as he easily maneuvered around dodging similar to the way I had. I grinned at him as a particularly large rick burst forward and threatened to smash his scull in. he immediately shrank down to a beagle and it soared over his head. Another flew at his small frame so he grew and it flew between his legs. I stopped the machine.

"Good boy!" he looked happy and jumped on me at full height and weight pinning me as he licked my face marvelously.

I laughed happily as he stopped and we walked out. Then he licked me again. I was on the floor laughing when I heard a voice.

"First day in actual training and you're already wasting time." I looked up as Jejear stopped and we both scrambled into less amusing arrangement and looked at Black Canary.

"Sorry." I said.

"Well today is sparing day." I heard the others groan. "So go change!"

I waited as the others ran out… "Well didn't you hear me?"

"Change into what?"

"What you wear when you fight."

"Ummm…. Yeah… I still don't follow."

"What?"

"Fight what?"

"Villains?"

"Um…"

"Did you and Charmcaster ever go on missions of any sort?"

"No. We lived in the forest and she trained me."

"Hm… Well what did you wear when she trained you?"

"T shirts and the stupid skirts she had me wear since as I grew there wasn't anything other than her old clothes." I said.

"Hm… Well then go change into that." She said.

"Umm but I don't have anything other than shorts and jeans except for the skirt that-"

"Wear the skirt we'll find you something more suitable for a female crime fighter soon."

"Um… Okay." I said. I didn't want to put on the skirt but I was not about to argue.

"Jejear you comin' or saying here?" I asked. He glanced at Canary then proceeded to follow me.

I climbed up his front leg and easily situated myself on his back. We dashed off to my room. I slipped off his back and went over to the dresser selecting the skirt from the bottom of the drawer. I switched my shorts for the skirt. Looking at the t-shirt I realized it could be easily caught on something so I swapped for one that was shorter. I considered the cloak. I walked over to the long piece of fabric and glanced a Jejear. He came over and nuzzled me. I slipped it on over my head and got back on his back.

Riding the same way I would in shorts to Canary's shock when I re-enered the training area. I slipped down and landed next to Superboy. "Am I goanna have to wear a skirt all the time?" I practically whined.

"That's what your used to training in so for now yes."

I let out an annoyed huff and crossed my arms. Jejear let out his 'laugh' that was more like a series of short a mused howls before nuzzling against me again. I lifted a hand to pet him causing his tail to thump- thump- thump against the wall. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Well who's first?" Canary asked.

"I'll go." Kaldur offered.

He stepped forward and began to spar with her. He lasted for about a minuet until she let out a scream. He gave in about fifty seconds later.

"Not bad." She said. "Any more volunteers?"

"I'll go." I said stepping forward.

"Interesting. I can't wait to see how Charmcaster trained you. Never did learn much about her fighting style.

She started and I sidestepped and jumped out of the way of her attacks. She landed one kick on a fake out and I flew back toward s the wall. I flipped around so that my hands hit the wall before my back and I gently pushed myself back into the ring landing with a thump. I steadied myself but just as I regained balance she let out that scream. My eyes flashed open as the sound hit my ears. I sank to one knee holding my ears.

"Come on think, think!" I told myself.

Jejear's whine caught my attention. _Mute._

_Good idea buddy._ I thought to myself as a devious grin cast itself upon my face.

I whistled once. Jejear interpreted the command and shot around to protect me from the scream. He whined a bit as the sound hurt his ears too.

"I know buddy just a minuet more." I told him.

I allowed the energy within me to be released.

My markings glowed as I used conjured the runes for M, U, T, and E "GO!" Jejear burst away as I shot the runes at her. Then her eyes widened and she tried to scream them away but they wrapped around her mouth and stayed there. I staggered a bit as I tried to keep her quiet long enough to catch my breath. She came at me again and I tried to dodge but My energy was being sapped and I was too busy focusing on the runes to really pay full attention. I put my arm up to block her foot. It caught and I skidded a few inches. She kicked again and I dodged. Jejear came over and pulled me out of the way of one of her punched via his mouth. He threw me up and I landed easily on his back. I kept my focus and my energy going at her mouth keeping her shut up. By now I was breathing heavily. I decided it was time to stop the magic before I fainted. I put my hand out in front of me and pulled the rune towards me absorbing the energy remaining in it. Felling a little better I grinned at her.

She pulled in a breath like she was about to scream.

_Dodge, __"Dodge!" _ I yelled. Noticing a strange tone in my voice but ignoring it blaming it on exgaustion.

Jejear's head popped up and his ears flicked back as he followed the command and banked right then jumped over Canary's head as she let out the scream. We landed behind her and I swung down off Jejear.

"Jejear?"

He whined to show that he was listening.

"Shield?" He looked taken aback at my question. He let out a few barks which translated as they hit my ears.

"_Bramendas." _I said throwing my arms out. A wall of purple light shot from my fingertips. I met Canary's scream and it bounced back at her knocking her on her but. I called the shield off unable to retract it since my reflexes were slowed.

"Crap." I mumbled. I was starting to feel dizzy and since flight was not an option in this type if fighting I knew I was in for. I stumbled dodging her next attack and the following one connected.

Jejear jumped at her while she was distracted but she ducked under him then let out another scream sending him flying into the opposite wall. I had scrambled to my feet and was ready to dodge when Jejear recovered more quickly than expected and ran at her smacking her with a fire-bolt obviously catching her off guard as it exploded in her face and he landed next to me growling protectively. She recovered quickly also.

_There must be no stopping this lady._ I thought. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jejear's growls. Canary grinned at us coming in for another attack. She looked like she was heading for me so I got ready to dodge. I braced myself when she suddenly switched gears jumping to dodge Jejear's attempt at a rescue and slamming her leg into his head knocking him out cold. She then landed and kicked my knees out from under me in the same movement.

I flipped over and landed on my feet but I wasn't quick enough and she landed a good punch as I was sent flying. I managed to land on my knees. _If I'm getting in another attack now is the time._ I thought. I focused and quickly felt my markings glow. I looked up to see Canary who was either curios of convinced I didn't have enough left in me for an attack.

_I'll show you._ I thought. I hastily drew the Fire rune in the air hopping to god I didn't mess up. I cast it out and continued focusing. A large blast of fire shot out and she easily dodged. I swept my arm to the side causing it to ark over and follow her. She ducked under. Came around behind me and let out another scream. I grit my teeth and finally gave in collapsing on the floor in my exhaustion. I sat up cross-legged and hunched over tying to catch my breath. I glanced at the scratched I had received on my arms when I had tried to block her kick and watched. My marks were still glowing as my body repaired the minor damage I had sustained. The cuts had stopped bleeding long ago. They scabbed over, shrank, and disappeared without a trace.

"Cool." I heard Wally behind me.

"One of the powers a wikka has is to heal minor wounds quickly and major ones in less time with focus. That's why I was asleep so much when I broke my ribs. Focusing the energy made me tired."

"Very good." Cannery said coming over. "I have to say you last longer than most people their first go around."

"Thanks." I said my breathing somewhat more normal than before. "Jejear… You okay?" I asked.

He wobbled up and walked over before collapsing next to me. I moved the fur on his head so that I could see the mark where Cannery had hit him. There was a large bruise. He whined as I touched it.

"Sorry buddy one sec." I said. I put my fingertips on the mark. My marks lit up. The energy transferred from to him healing the wound. He sighed happily as we both collapsed again.

"She is beat!" Wally said with a laugh.

"I told you! Using Runes and casting spells takes up energy!"

"So you did." Robin said.

A gurgling sound interrupted him. "She! Needs! Food!" Wally yelled running out.

"Um…" Robin started until the speedster ran back in with several sandwiches.

"FOOD! Give it, give it!" Sheer said happily.

Wally laughed gave her some, Jejear, some and kept one for himself.

**Last chapter in my triple upload… Things will get interesting in the upcoming chapters but I won't tell you how! Want answers? REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 15

Mysteries

Jejear POV

_No sense… Makes no sense… She spoke it… Aver… Old language… Dodge… Why could she not remember shield…I always know… Why do I know? Very strange… Why are Wikkas different? And why are Mythic Animals different? Why Sheer Different? All to strange for thoughts…_

"Hey buddy what are you thinkin' about?" _Sheer here…_

"_Hi Sheer. Why you not remember Shield?"_

"What do you mean buddy?"

"_You remember old language for dodge. Why no shield?"_

"What are you talking about buddy? I said Dodge. I never remember the old language, you know that."

"_No! You say old language! You say Aver! Old Language for Dodge! Trust me! I know!"_

"What!" _Why she look so shocked? Why she whip around?_

"_Something wrong for Sheer?"_

"You say I spoke the old language without meaning to?"

"_I believe."_

"Well that's new… Have you heard anything about this happening before?"

"_No."_

"Then what could have caused it?"

_Sheer is confused. Sheer no like be confused. Jejear shall comfort Sheer. Sheer likes to be cuddled. I shall cuddle her. "Jejear no know…"_

"Ug... We need help."

"_Who?"_

"Who can help you mean?"

"_Yes."_

"Other Wikkas I guess."

"_Where?"_

"I don' suppose you have a Wikka tracker up your snout?"

"_Only for you!" I always find Sheer! Sheer make Jejear happy. Find Sheer always make Jejear happy! Jejear make Sheer happy. Makes Jejear happy!_

"AW! I'M SPECIAL!"

"_Sheer Jejear's Favorite."_

"I know buddy! And your mine!"

"He's your what?" _Dick Grayson…_

"Jejear's my favorite!" _Yeah! But Sheer have more than favorite?_

"What about us?" _Wallace West… He one Sheer's favorites too._

"I have three favorites. Three special guys."

"_Sheer?"_

"Yeah bud?"

"_Group hugging?"_

"Why not!" _Jejear Happy. Sheer never alone. Sheer always happy. But Sheer have many Mysteries… Jejear wonder why…_

**So another multiple submission day since this chapter is so short… But I still have more in surplus! HAHA IN YOUR FACES… sorry… that was mean… you get two chapters this time… Things are getting interesting no? Review for more after you finish these two. **


	17. Chapter 16

Nightmares

Sheer POV

I heard a crash and jerked upright. _Thunder. Not good Not good!_

"You okay?" Wally asked.

"Huh! Yeah!"

_Today of all days! Really? _Wally and Robin were spending the night… Robin wasn't here yet. I should be fine as long as I don't fall asleep.

"Hey guys!" Robin said coming through the door. "Sorry I'm late."

"No problem." I said.

"Anyway… It took me a while to get out cause' Alfred kept double and triple checking my stuff. But I found out why right before I left."

"Which was?"

"A gift from Alfred which batman would never approve of." He pulled out several large tubs of ice cream.

"Sweet!" Wally said

"We owe him one big time!" I agreed gracking open a tub of Vanilla while Robin cracked into the chocolate and Wally ran to get spoons so he could eat cookie dough.

"Question?"

"Yes?" Robin asked

"Is it just us or are the others coming too?"

"Just us this time. Megan is leaving to go visit her uncle in not to long. Superman is finally warming up to Superboy so he invited him to the farm for the weekend."

"Cool!" I said. "Just like old times right?"

"Yeah… Hey Sheer you Okay… You seem kind of edgy…"

"Who's edgy?" Wally said flying back in tossing us spoons.

"Nobody…" Robin said.

"Video games anyone?" Wally asked. He produced the most recent blood and gore zombie smashing game.

"WHOLEY CRAP ZOMBIE SMASHERS THREE!" Robin yelled.

"Now, Robin would Batman approve?" I asked.

"No. But… He doesn't have to find out now does he?"

"True, true… To the super large flat screen?"

"Of course!" I yelled. We all zipped down ice cream in hand.

Six hours of Zombie bashing, ice cream stuffing madness later we were all exhausted. "Movie?" I suggested. "Yes Cheesy romance that we can make fun of or Horror movie we can scream our heads off at?" Robin asked.

"Romance!" I said.

Jejear growled. "What noooo!" I whined,

"He wants horror? Sweet two against one!" Robin said.

"No two against two!" Wally said

"I got an idea…" Robin said deviously.

"What!" I asked.

"Visual from one audio from the other?" He suggested.

"I love it!" I yelled.

"Fine but we Got audio from the Romance!"

"Are you trying to get help with flirting with Megan?" I asked.

"W- W- What! N- NO! OF COURSE NOT!" His face turned redder than his hair.

I burst out laughing so hard I fell off the couch. "YOU LIAR!" I burst out when I had finally calmed down. Suddenly a bunch of happy laughter blasted through the speakers while guts splattered over the T.V. screen.

Things similar to this happened for the next three hours. IT was close to midnight when the movies awkward ending happened involving the bloodiest scene in the movie and the love theme from the romance's credits. We were all in a fit of laughter. We all slowly fell asleep no mater how much I tried to fight it with the Thunder ringing in my ears.

….

"You bring the cash?" _voices… No… It's them._

"Yes. Here's your twenty bucks. Where's the girl?"

"In there."

_Click._

"Asleep?"

"The only way she puts out!"

"True. Come here girly." A cold clmmy finger touched my neck.

My eyes flashed open. He was there in front of me the faceless man. One of the sleaze balls he calls his friends was there to. He sat above me on the bed.

"NO!" I shrieked sitting up. "GET AWAY YOU CAN'T SELL ME!"

_Sheer!_ Who is that a voice from nowhere it sounds familiar but why is it here?

"Hold still bitch!" The faceless one reached for me. "YOU ARE MY PROPORTY I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WITH YOU!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T SELL PEOPLE! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Maybe this'll shut her up?" The friend out a needle.

"NO! I'M NOT LIKE YOU! I WON'T TAKE IT!"

"You don't have a choice!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and squirmed and kicked and screamed. "GET AWAY! GET! AWAY! GET AWAAAYYYY!" I screamed and cried smacking something.

_Ouch Sheer what was that for! What's wrong with you?_

_Dude I think she lied._

_You mean she's having a…_

"Stop squirming you worthless piece of-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I'M NOT A TOOL SO GET AWAY I HATE YOU!"

Slap It hurts

Kick I hit something

Punch It hurts

Smack It hurts

_Sheer calm down_

"Your useless!"

Kick It hurts

Choke I can't breath

Kick I hit something

Punch They caught me It hurts

"HELP!"

"Shut up!"

"NO!"

_Sheer chill out!_

_Stop!_

_Quit squirming!_

"No get off!"

Something poked my arm.

"NO! I'M NOT LIKE YOU!"

_Sheer!_

"You're a worthless piece of trash so do what trash does and SIT STILL!"

"NO!"

_Sheer open your eyes._

_Please sheer trust us…_

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

"Shut up!"

_SHEER OPEN YOUR EYES!_

My eyes snapped open and everything got blurry. The two were sill here but there were three other figures there. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOO!"

I flailed again. My limbs flew threw the first two but I was making contact with the new ones. "SHEER STOP IT!" The thunder was booming and I saw flashes from no noticeable source.

One of the new ones disappeared then reappeared on top of me holding me into place. The other one came over and forced me to look at him. "Sheer! It's me! Robin! … DICK GRAYSON! AND THAT'S WALLY WEST! _SNAP OUT OF IT_!"

My eyes flew open as I gasped and the fog surrounding me cleared. I saw Wally pinning me keeping me from kicking. Robin was leaning over me holding my face forcing me to look at him. Jejear was seated next to me licking my cheek. They looked betrayed.

"You said it stopped." Wally said.

"I didn't want you to worry…"

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT? YOU CAN'T DENY THIS SHEER IT DISTURBS YOU IT MAKES YOU FEEL SICK AND IT MAKES US WORRY SO CUT IT OUT!" Robin yelled. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. He was right. God what kind of an idiot am I? Teirs slipped from my eyes. _No don't cry…_

"Sheer…" Wally said getting off of me. I hung my head in shame.

Robin looked at me. I could feel his pre-bat glare barring into me. I looked at him. He flung his arms around me. "Sheer It's okay… Calm down… Please, just let it out…"

"God Sheer… You don't disserve this… Whoever planned out your life was an idiot." Wally said.

Robin pulled me into his lab and Wally pulled Robin into his own. Jejear came over and wrapped us all in his massive warmth. I threw my arms around their necks and held onto Jejear's fur in a tight grip. They held me and lit me cry it out.

"I want them to stop. I HATE THEM SO MUCH! Please make them stop!" I cried.

"Hush, hush… Sheer please…"

"Relax…"

"Please make them stop…"

"We will… Sheer we'll find a way…"

"They hurt. I feel it all. They got worse… they happen every time it rains and in between too. I can feel it all. It _hurts_ me guys."

"Hush now… We know Sheer… We know."

"Relax…" I felt robin's forehead go to my neck. "Please relax." He whispered. "Its goanna be all right. I promise it will be all right."


	18. Chapter 17

Moving in

Sheer POV

There was a blur as Wally ran into my room. "I didn't know you guys were coming over today!" I said leaping up to give him a hug before jumping over to give Robin the same.

…

"WAIT A SEC! It's wednsday aren't you two in school now?" I said glancing over to my clock. Noon.

"School? Alfred tutors me…"

"I do but anyway… We decided to move in." Wally said.

"REALY!"

"Yup. Aqualad is doin it to." Wally said.

"This is so cool!"

"Well… Shall we figure out where our rooms are?" Robin asked.

"Probably." I said.

We walked out to the main room too find Kaldur Megan and Conner there. "Hey guys."

"You know I just realized something…" Conner said.

"What?" Megan asked.

"Well Sheer with Wally moving in we're going to need a lot more food here."

"True Sheer and Jejear already practically eat us out of house and home."

"I thought you said you only used up extra energy when you use your powers?" Robin said earning me skeptical looks from Megan and Conner.

"What do you think I do hovelled up in my room all night?"

"You're practicing magic?"

"Uh duh…"

**Okay guys another chapter up… I know it's a bit of a filler after the nightmare chapter but there is a purpose for them moving in it is not a pointless chapter I PROMISE! I hope you guys are liking it… But it is so long and I keep getting more ideas so I may end it sooner or later… But at the same time if I end it where I'm planning to there will be a bunch of cliff hangers so I'll consider a sequel. Reveow for another chaper**

**-PtBK**


	19. Chapter 18

Help

Sheer POV

The pain was unbearable but I refused to scream. _Why?_ They like it when I scream…_ How do I know this?_ I do… They've told me before. _Who told me? Who's doing this? _The pain kicked up again. _OW! AH! NO DON'T SCREAM! WHO THE HE- I mean… HEAK IS DOING THIS!_ I opened my eyes. The faceless ones were there again. Not the same as last time.

"Turn up the voltage!"

The pain kicked up again. Sparks… There are sparks. _I'm being electrocuted? … Yeah… yeah I am… They've done it before._

"Sheer!" voices. These ones are friendly… I looked over grimacing. _Kids? I'm a kid… How old am I? _I looked down. Small frame with four wires sticking out. That's where the shocks are coming from. I pick up my feet and kick out painfully pulling out the wires. They shock the air. Something comes in contact with my back. I screamed as it shocked me.

_Sheer? You okay?_

_Who? _

"Girl you do not really believe you can resist do you?"

"Sheer!" the voice is small. _Are they crying?_

"Hold on!" It's a boy… I think… a young one.

"Don't cry!" This one is older… not by much but he moved when he spoke

"GET! YOUR! FILTHY! MACHINES! OFF! MY! SISTER!" A girl…_ Sister?_

"Restrain her!" Faceless

"Whimsy stop!" another girl?

_Sheer?_

_Hey! Wake up?_

_Are you having another nightmare?_

_She has nightmares?_

_Yeah bad ones._

_Mrs. M can you see what she sees somehow?_

_I can try…_

_Who's talking?_

A shimmering form appeared in front of me. It floated around the room. "Use your powers… What is it they call you… Gypsy?"

_Miss Martian POV_

I entered Sheer's mind. There was a child in a large glass cylinder being electrocuted. On the other side of the room there were o group of kids. They were all young. IT looked like the youngest was a toddler and the oldest was probably only eight years old. The oldest and one more looked like boys while four others looked like girls. I couldn't tell which the toddler was but I was leaning towards female. One of the girls was fighting and cussing. For such a young child she sure had a mouth. I looked back at the child being electrocuted. Gasping I realized who it was. _Hello Megan!_ Sheer at like four years old. I looked over at the men at the controls. Their faces were blank. I saw that the other children's were the same was. I flew over to Sheer.

Sheer POV

_It's time to wake up Sheer._

"Who Said that!"

_Sheer focus… It's me Miss Martian… your having a nightmare._

"What? Who's Miss Martian?"

_You don't remember?_

"I DON'T KNOW I DON'T KNOW! STOP! EVERYONE JUST STOP!" I flew into an upright position. My marks were glowing.

"Sheer?" I looked over and saw robin.

Miss Maritan looked puzzled… "MEGAN!"

"Um… Yes?"

"You were there… HOW!" I was vaigly aware of the fact that I was hyperventilating and felt sick. to my stomach. Suddenly I keeled over Wally shoved a bucket in my face and I threw up.

"Crap Sheer are you okay?" Wally asked.

"Was it something I did?" Megan asked.

"No." I said still breathing heavily.

"That was new… You weren't screaming this time…"

"It was the other one…"

"Wait what?"

My hands flew to my mouth. I should not have just said that.

Jejear whined from his place next to me.

"Um… There were two nightmares. One that I told you about since that's the more common one and one that I didn't because It didn't happen as often and I never had it when you guys were around."

"Why not?"

"It's not as often… but it hurts more…"

"Maybe I can help…" Megan said.

"How?" Conner asked from the door where he and Kaldur stood.

"Sheer how long have these been going on?" Kaldur asked me.

"As long as I can remember…"

"How far back into your past can you remember?"

"Um… I was six… Charmcaster found me and my dead sister."

"Wha-"

Wally cut off Conner.

"What if their…"

"Wait Kaldur are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Robin asked.

"I believe so."

"What?" I asked.

"Sheer." Robin said looking at me. "What if these are memories?"

"What?"

"I've read that after traumatic events people will sometimes subconsciously suppress memories. However they can sometimes regain them through dreams, flash-backs and psychiatric help." Kaldur explained.

"You think I whipped my own memory? Is that even possible?" I asked.

"It is…" Robin said. "And we're thinking Miss M may be able to help you find them again."

"So… you think Megan can help me learn about my past and stop the nightmares and flashbacks?"

"Well… It's worth a shot don't you think?" Wally said.

"You up for the challenge?" Conner asked Megan.

"I'll try my hardest."


	20. Chapter 19

Memories

Sheer POV

"Ready?" Megan asked.

"As I'll ever be…" I nodded. We were sitting cross-legged on the bed facing each other. Jejear was on the floor with his head on the bed his eyes flicking between us. Robin was leaning forward with his arms resting on the headboard. Wally was at the foot of the bed. Superboy was sitting in the desk chair. Kaldur was watching next to him.

Megan held her hands up to either side of my head.

I glanced warily at them then nodded giving her permission to start. Her eyes glowed white. "Focus on the nightmare that's more frequent we'll start there."

"Got it."

I thought about the room, the men… What I said… I closed my eyes and focused. Suddenly I was pulled forward. The last thing I heard was Kaldur's voice before I blacked out, "M'gan! Sheer! Wait! Robin don't gr-" I could have sworn I felt someone tugging on the back of my shirt.

"Sheer are you okay?"

"Megan what happened?"

"I think we were pulled into your memory." Megan said.

"Yeah but how did I end up here?" I looked over and saw Robin.

"I think you got sucked in along with us when you grabbed Sheer's shirt." Megan explained.

We were outside. I looked around. We were on a suburban street in somebody's front yard. I glanced around. "723 Maple Avenue… Conway Washington…" I said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"That's where we are. … wait how do I know that?"

"This is your memory…" Megan pointed out.

A crazy laugh burst through the house making us all jump. We walked over to a window. Looking in we saw lots of people.

…

And lots of alcohol

…

And a lot more drugs.

"Holy… Sheer was this your house…?" Robin asked.

"Lets go in." Megan said.

"I think I'm in the attic." I said.

"Lets go then." Robin reached for the doorknob only to have his hand go through it. "What the…" He poked me.

"So since we aren't actually part of the memory we can't interfere with anything in it… but we can interact with each other?" I asked.

"Looks like it…" Megan said. "Hold on." She grabbed us both by the arm and we flew up fazing through the wall into a hallway. A door lowered easily bringing a staircase with it leading to an attic. A young girl was brought out in a woman's arms. She met up with a man at the bottom of the stairs.

"Got the money?" She asked. The man handed her some cash. They walked into a bedroom. Shortly the woman walked out.

"Wait Sheer… That kid and the woman…" I realized what he was saying and pulled my locket out. I flicked it open. The girl was one of the young kids… the older of the two and the woman was the mom. I felt sick all of a sudden and my knees gave out. Robin caught me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah… Lets go up." We went up the stairs as screams suddenly came from the bedroom. "Whitney…"

"Huh?" Miss Martian said.

"My sister… Her name's Whitney... She was…four? Years older… Which means she was like seven at the time. I was three…" We walked up into the attic. I looked over at the bed. I was there asleep... With purple markings sliding across my forehead. The men came up the stairs.

I backed into a corner. It was my father… selling his own daughter to one of his friends. Giving her drugs to make her more cooperative. I covered my eyes as it continued further than my dreams ever did. I covered my ears and felt Robin pull me to his chest. Megan was rubbing circles on my back.

Suddenly there was a large amount of knocking at the door as police barged in. "FREEZE YOUR UNDER AREST!"

"Under what charges?" My father asked.

"ARE YOU STUPID!" The cops dragged him away as paramedics looked younger me over.

Suddenly it got very hard to breath. I collapsed with a grunt of pain as my head felt ready to expload.

"Sheer what is it?" Robin asked.

The marks on my forehead, shoulders, and arms glowed… light shot fom my palms and a lock apaired in front of me. On it was a rune. My jaw dropped. It was the rune for memory… "Unlock." My voice took on the same tone as before. The lock shattered.

I was back on my feet by now and gasped the headache got worse and my knees gave out. Robin caught me as I fell again. I felt myself being pulled forward again. I watched with Robin still holding me and Megan next to us as two and a half years of my life (From 1 ½ to 3 years) Ran past us in fast forward. My parents starting, everything spiraling out of control we landed back in the attic room. It was just me and my sister sitting together on the bed. My sister was covered in blue markings similar to my own. More visions flooded past as I recalled my sister and I discovering our powers.

A faceless figure walked into the room. "I've come to take you to a safer place my dears… you will be provided medical care and perhaps a family of sorts…"

I was yanked backwards. Megan Robin and I landed on the bed a few seconds later. I felt sick but was extremely disoriented so I didn't know why Wally forced my head down into the bucket again.

Then I threw up…

"Sheer?" Wally asked. "You okay?" He said. I looked up and Megan handed me a towel.

I whipped my mouth. "They were drug addicts… Trash heads… They sold me and my sister to their friends so they had more money to feed the addiction… I… We were human born…. Our need for some kind of control in our lives… caused our abilities to come out… We thought we were crazy at first… actually she thought our parents were slipping her drugs since her sight kept causing her to see funky colors… All I knew was strange things were happening to us… Then that man… he came and offered us something better… but he lied… I don't remember how or anything about it though…" I told them. I felt like I was going to be sick again…

"We should stop for tonight… The other dream made you sick any you don't even know the full story on that one…" Megan said. She was kind and meant well but there was no way that was happening.

"No."

"Sheer are you insane?" Robin asked.

"Perhaps for your own safety we should stop for now…" Kaldur said.

"No… If we don't do it now I wont be able to do it later."

"Alright…" Megan said holding her hands up again.

"Wait…" Wally pulled her hands back down.

"Wait you aren't goanna-"

"You bet I am."

"Count me in to." Robin said.

"Fine then hold on." I said.

Robin put a hand on my shoulder and Wally did the same with Megan. "Focus on the second dream." Megan instructed me.

I closed my eyes and focused on the voices, the strange glass, the name, the pain… I felt myself get pulled forward again. I opened my eyes.

"Are we in the trunk of a car?" Megan asked.

"Oh! Hang on my Uncle told me that if I'm ever stuck in the back of a car as a civilian to kick out the tail light and stick my arm out so I can wave for help!" Wally said a little too happy.

"Uh… Wally we can't inter-"

"No, no! Let him have his fun…" Robin said deviously.

Wally let out a vicious kick and his foot flew through the back of the car… almost taking him with it…

"What the?"

"Like I was saying... We can only interact with each other." I glared at Robin.

"D' you know where you are again?"

"Um… I think I'm in the back seat…" We poked out heads through to the back (all of us hopping we didn't turn out going through a person – that'd be just plain weird). I was in the back seat next to my sister. There was the same man as before with a big, scary, tattooed, gun wheedling man in the front passenger seat.

"Lion…" I muttered.

"_What?"_ Wally said.

"That's what he told us to call him."

"Oh…"

"As I was saying we'll give you all the essentials as long as you do as we say."

"What are your rules?" My sister asked.

"Well you must stay in the facility, lights out at eleven, we'll be performing series of tests you'll have to be cooperative."

"Does we has to caw wu Wion?" I asked.

"That would be preferable…"

"Reawy? Cuz I like Pawot better."

"Parrot?"

"Cuz wu has a beaky ans wu tawky, tawky, awz da time."

I saw the guy flinch in the rear view mirror and the other three looked at me in disbelief. I shrugged.

"That is not a beak it is my nose."

"Wew it wooks like a beaky."

"Sheer." My sister touched my arm. "Time to shut up." I nodded.

We were pulled forward again and landed in a large white room with beds lining the walls.

"The last two are here kiddies." I saw me and Whitney get pushed through the door.

Looking behind me I saw several kids. A toddler with their hair covered by a hat in a red dress with a fire sign on it she also had sneakers. She had red wings sprouting from her shoulders and a feather mask just around her eyes. It would be hard to tell that she was a girl if it weren't for the dress and well… the fact that I knew… She was holding the hand of a tall eight year old boy who looked from Whitney to me. He was in black under armor a ripped t-shirt and shorts with combat boots on. His hair was short. Both he and the little girl had blond hair and brown eyes they were pale… but they had cat-like eyes… and elf ears. Cedric and Aleta…

There was a set of twins. The boy was in white vest-like armor, shots and knee-high boots. The girl had on a black long-sleeved zip up jacket with sleeves that fanned out from the elbow to the wrist, a skirt that came half way down the thy and knee high boots. They both had pale blue wrap-like belts, and red hair although the girls turned black at the ends and the boys turned white. They had blank eyes the girl's were all black while the boy's were all white. They looked like they were about four. Neressa and Nor…

There was a girl with tawny hair and bright golden eyes that scanned young Whitney and me. She was tan with black and brown spots under her eyes. She was in a blue floor-length dress that had a slit down the side from knee to floor. It had a black dragon pattern on the front and she wore gauntlets, a sort of headdress that covered her forehead down her cheeks and ended around her mouth. She was about seven years old. Delinda…

The last girl in the room looked lost… she had silver eyes and hair. Her skin was pale. She was in a silver dress that covered her neck and went to her elbows. It stopped just past her knees. She had on ankle high white boots and a deep black cloak. Altessa…

"I know them..." I said. Wally looked at from me to the younger me as introductions were passed around in the memory. "Cedric, 8, and his little sister Aleta, 2, Neressa and her twin brother Nor, their 4, Delinda who's 6 and Altessa who was 5… They were all different…"

"Different like us?" Wally asked.

I was about to answer 'yes' when we fell through the floor. We landed in the same room several months later. My sister now wore Deep Green armor with a gold cloak… I was in jeans and a vest-style turtle neck shirt with boots that came half way up my caves. I still had the highlights in my hair but it was down at about chin length… _How did I ever live with hair that short?_

I watched as gaurds came into the room and dragged Nor out with Neressa threatening bloody murder if they didn't let him go.

"This was the first time…"

"What?" Megan asked.

"The first time we learned they wanted to hurt us…"

"Was wong?" Little me asked Cedric.

"Um…" He looked at my sister asking permission to tell me. She nodded. "Well we all are… different… they like to hurt us to make us use our… differences…"

"Why?" Whitney asked.

"We have no idea…" he said.

Altessa watched quetly while Delinda looked about ready to join Neressa in pounding the guys. Nor got loose and they all fell back. The guards suddenly turned grabbed Altessa and ran. "WHOA! Hey get back here!" My sister yelled. She didn't like the idea of anyone getting hurt."

"Don't worry about her…" Neressa told us.

"They have yet to get her down the hallway." Nor told us.

"Why is that?" My sister asked.

A scream came from the hallway. Two guards came back throwing a third one in. They aimed a gun at Aleta's head. "Get out or we'll shoot her!" They ordered the third gaurd. The guard gasped and Altessa's cloaked form floated out and landed next to him. She threw daggers with her eyes daring them to try something else. They left.

This time we were pulled upwards. It was late… after lights out. We were all on our beds talking.

"Those jerks…" Cedric said holding the newly wounded Aleta. He was trying to help her smooth out her wings, in the dark, without hurting her.

"Ah... Ced!"

"Sorry sis."

"Why do they hurt us?" Listening to my own speech I remembered we were several months in the future.

"Who knows." Nor said.

"We're all different…" Neressa said.

"Ced…"

"Yeah sis."

"Wiw you ged da tapes off?"

"I don't know… I'd rather do that when we have light…"

"Why didn't you just say so?" Nor said. He held out his hand and a small orb of light was produced. He walked over to Cedric and allowed for light to be cast over Aleta's wounds. There were ropes cast over her arms and wings.

Cedric put a hand on the metal frame of his bed. His cat eye's glowed. A part of the frame glowed before turning into a small knife. He used it to carefully remove the ropes binding his sister. "Thanks Nor."

"No prob man." He said, going back to sit on his own bed. "You know guys I've been thinking…"

"Oh this otta be good." Neressa said.

"I didn't know he could think…" I said. We high fived.

"Oh come on guys!"

"Sorry…" We muttered together.

"What is it Nor?" Delinda asked.

"We're like superheroes! We even have superhero costumes! SO LETS GET SUPERHERO NAMES!"

"Superheroes? Like Batman, and Superman, and Wonder Woman, and Flash, and Martian Manhunter and Black Canary and- mph?"

"Yes like all of them my obsessive little sister…" Whitney said.

Robin gave me a You- were- even- crazy- back- then look. I knodded.

"So what will our names be?" Neressa asked in her calm tone.

"Well you control dark and I control light and your powers are strongest at sundown and mine are strongest at sun up so we could be Night and Day!"

"What about Dusk and Dawn instead?" Delinda said.

"I like that better." Neressa said.

"Okay… I think Sheer and Whitney should be Witch and Gypsy!" Nor said.

"I GET TO BE GYPSY!" I called.

"Works for me." Whitney said. "Although you are a bit more destructive… what about wrecking ball instead?" She suggested.

I stuck my tong out at her.

"I say Aleta is phoenix." I said.

"Yeah! And Ced can be Blade!" She agreed.

"Alright…" He said. Putting the blade back into the bed.

"What about Altessa?" I asked.

"Why not just dragon?" She asked.

"Cuz Dragon will make people think you fly and breath fire when you don't!" I said. Nor nodded in agreemant.

"Well I'm still a dragon… sort of."

"Show us your powers again." I said.

"Okay…" She stood and her body gracefully grew longer and slightly larger. Her mouth was open so we saw her canines elongate into sharp fangs. Her ears grew longer and a tail sprouted and grew. Her legs thinned and stretched out while her arms only shifted in color. Her hands changed though. They became slender with longer fingers and dangerously sharp nails. Her skin turned a pretty shade of beep blue. Her hair lengthened from her shoulders to her waist in an elegant twist. Opening her eyes we saw the bright golden orbs which seemed to shine even in the dark.

"Demon." I said.

"Sorry?"

"You're like a pretty demon… But not like the one in-" Whitney glared at me "-The underworld… more like a spirit or a pixy only bigger and without wings."

"And with the ability to make a tree grow in a concrete room." She said.

"Yeah!"

"I like Demon." She said.

"Yeah!"

"What about Altessa?" Nor asked.

"Reaper." Came the soft voice from the bed making us all jump.

"Altessa I thought you fell asleep." Whitney said.

"Sorry." I remembered that voice. Calm and light. Almost fairy-like. It had an enchanting tone to it. "Did I startle you?"

"No… We like it when you talk." I said.

I felt myself get tugged backwards. "Here we go again! Wally said."

We landed back in the same room.

"Who gets to choose now?" Blade (Cedric) asked.

"ME!" Dawn (Nor) Yelled.

"No you just chose it's my turn!" I whined.

"Is not Gypsy!"

We got in each others faces and glared at each other causing Wally to laugh.

I looked at him "Like you and Rob are any better?" That shut him up.

"Hey chill out guys." Phoenix (Aleta) said.

"Stop arguing you both know it's Gypsy's turn!" Dusk (Neressa) yelled.

"HEY I'M YOU BROTHER NOT TO MENTION YOUR TWIN! YOUR SUPOSE TO TAKE MY SIDE!" Dawn complained.

"No. I. Do! NOT!" She said anger seething through her. "NOW SHUT UP AND GET ALONG OR MAKE YOURELF USEFUL AND BREAK US OUT OF HERE!"

"Oh… it was one of those days…" I said.

"Those days?" Megan asked.

"Dusk had… off days when she got really annoyed… Mostly at the hands of me and Dawn…"

"Relax Dusk." Reaper (Altessa) said placing a hand to the younger's forehead causing her to fall asleep.

"Creepy awesome!" I said.

"Gypsy?" Blade said tossing me an IPod plugged into a stereo.

"No Japanese stuff!" Demon (Delinda) told me.

"Why not? Anime music is fun."

"It's annoying." Dawn said.

"And the Pokemon theme song isn't?"

"Hey don't dis the pokemon!"

"Fine." I selected a song.

"Hey! Gypsy they said no Japanese!" Witch (Whitney) told me.

"IT'S IN GERMAN AND IT'S NOT FROM AN ANIME SO HA!" I said hopping up and pointing. Suddenly gass filled the room. "Uh... oh…" I said as we all collapsed on the floor.

"Sheer what is this?" Megan asked me.

"It's how they got us to the testing rooms without us fighting back." I explained.

We were pulled backwards and when we stopped we were in my dream. The others were being held by guards (except for Reaper who they kept on conscious). Lion was at the controls sending electric charges through me. I felt sick again. My powers were used and they let me down. The others each took their turns.

"IT looks like the DNA coding at Cadmus…" Wally said.

I closed my eyes as they brought Phoenix up after Blade. One of the guys pulled me towards him again but I pushed him away worried I was going to throw up again. The same lock appeared with the same rune on it. "Unlock." I doubled over as another headache shot in out of nowhere and we were pulled forward seeing my memories in fast-forward again. I watched as they flew past. Whitney and me subjected to their various types of torture. US all making the most of it using music as a way to vent and have some kind of control… us all plotting our escape. Then us all getting separated as we left. Whiney getting sick and eventually dying giving me her locket. We landed in a living room. I recognized it as the place where Charmcaster and I lived.

"Sheer those men… they are trying to find you using your friend Reaper… They have control over her and are trying to use her to search for your memories." Charmcaster explained. "I'm going to place a magic lock over your memories before meeting me. They won't be able to find you… I'm not sure what side effects it will have but if you want it, it will make you safe… er… than you are with military enemies and magical enemies."

I watched myself nod before she activated the magic and I fell asleep. I felt sick but there wasn't anything left in my stomach that could come up. We fell through the floor again landing in a heap on the bed.

I then realized something… If they had Reaper… there was no doubt they would have caught the others… and Whitney was dead… I was the last one left.

…

And they were all probably still being held subject to who- knows- what! I felt the tiers slip. _Damn… I hate crying…. _I thought. I saw Kaldur talking to Megan. She looked at me her eyes asking if she could tell them. I nodded. They left with Superboy leaving Wally, Robin, and me in the room.

"Sheer…" Wally said. His voice begged me to look at them but I couldn't I didn't want them to know I was crying. "Sheer…" He was whining now. I looked up. He looked more concerned than sad. _Stupid trickster…_ Robin was behind me and his arms slid around me holding my arms to my side. He scooted forward so I was in his lap… which was a little weird since we aren't that, far apart in height. Wally came over and sat next to us running his fingers through my hair, which was in a loose, braid hanging lower than normal swinging in loops around my shoulders.

"Why is your hair always back?" Wally asked.

"Makes it easy to care for… I cut off several inches ever three months and it still grows back supper long so I gave up trying to keep it at my elbows and let it grow." I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I was still crying but they were silent, slow tears. I knew it was going to get worse before it got better though. I sat there just crying. With both of them and Jejear trying to comfort me. The only thought running through my head now was, _they can find me now, and when they do, they'll have hell to pay for everything they've done._

Narrator POV

"Her memories are back…" the girl said before she was able to catch herself.

"What was that girl?"

"N- Nothing…"

"Don't lie to me."

He shocked her.

"Tell me what you said or that'll be worse."

"I- I said she had her memories again…"

"Where is she?"

"She- She- I- I don't know…"

"Well figure it out… Meanwhile it looks like we need to ready your little friends don't we?"

**GAH! PEOPLE I'M RUNNING OUT OF SURPLUSS CHAPTERS! So… since this one is so long and since so much happened I'm requiring 4 reviews for a chapter… You know after I write it…**

**-PTBK**


	21. Chapter 20

Unexpected

Sheer POV

We all had to go to school. Robin, Wally and Kaldur all traveled back to their home… cities via teleporter. Meanwhile Canary, and Tornado tutored Megan, Conner, and I.

"I hate Physics…" I muttered into the textbook as the three of us sat around doing homework.

"It's better than Chemistry I don't get this at all!" Megan cried.

"Conner's lucky… I want to take Bio." I whined.

"Why are you all whining about science?" Wally ran over to us.

"Where did- When did- How did- Huh?" I stuttered.

"You were all so busy arguing you didn't here us come." Robin said walking through the door. He was in his school uniform and signature sunglasses.

"I don't get why you like this stuff." I muttered to Wally.

"Hey it's easy… Here let me see it." He said rolling his eyes.

Jejear wolf-snickered at me from his spot on the couch. "HEY I CAN FIND HOMEWORK FOR YOU TO!" I scolded. He shut up.

"I swear you and that dog…" Kaldur said coming through the door.

"What of it?" I asked innocently.

"You're like an old married couple." He said laughing.

I looked at Jejear. "Like I'd ever marry that ugly mug." I jibbed.

He tackled me and growled in response before licking me incessantly.

"Aw… HE LIKES YOU!" Wally said.

"Shut up or teach me physics."

"All right come here." Jejear got off and I slumped onto the couch next to Wally. "What are you working on Coulomb's Law? The equation for that one is F equals K times q1 times q2 over distance squared."

"What?"

"F is force, K is your constant which is 9 times 10 to the 9th power, and q1 and q2 are your charges."

"…What?"

"Oh boy…"

Things continued like this for a while until I was able to do the equations on my own.

Robin had pulled out his own homework and Wally was helping Megan with Chemistry while Superboy and Kaldur talked at one of the tables as they did their own.

"This is stupid." Robin muttered for the twelfth (I was counting) time that afternoon.

"What?" I asked from my place on the floor. I sat up and looked over the arm of the chair at the papers in his lap. "You're reading _To Kill a Mocking Bird_? I love that book!" I told him.

"_What?"_ He looked shocked. I noticed Wally look up as well.

"What?" I asked.

"You read it on your own free time and liked it?" Wally asked.

"Of course… It helped I could relate to the characters and all."

"Wait how could you relate to the characters?" Kaldur asked now in the conversation.

"I was around Scout's age when I read it…"

"Wait so she's like… nine at the end of the book… so that means you were like ten or eleven? Weren't you in the jungle by then?"

"Yes I was but the thing is she was six at the beginning of the book and I had just turned six when I read it."

"YOU READ _To Kill A Mockingbird_WHEN YOU WERE SIX YEARS OLD!" Everyone blurted out.

"…Uh… Yeah…"

"Why?"

"I pulled it off one of the bookshelves in Charmcaster's house when I couldn't sleep one night…"

"And you read it? And you weren't bored? And you understood it?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes, there were some slow parts and yes."

"How?" Robin asked "It's so boring and there's words in here a six year old shouldn't be able to read."

"Wikka are born with the ability to read in their mother's native tung remember? As soon as the marks appeared I was able to read. They showed up when I was like… two."

"So you could read from quite a young age… what about writing?" Wally asked.

"It followed not to shortly after… Ha! The best part was when my sister went from dyslexic to reading and writing pretty much overnight. Her kindergarten teacher was in shock!" I said with a laugh.

"Still… I remember you always looking at fantasy and stuff like that as a kid."

"There was the occasional exception."

Wally's stomach growled.

"I'll be right back." he said running to the kitchen. HE came flying back in less than thirty seconds later. "THERE'S NO FOOD!" He exclaimed.

"Wait what?" I said.

"There's only some bread!" He cried.

"Looks like we're going out to eat then?" Megan suggested.

"Looks like it." Robin said.

"Then lets go now! I'M STARVING!" Wally cried.

"Alright." I said. "Just give me a sec."

"For what? You don't care about how you dress or anything." Wally whined.

"Yeah but it kind of matters if people see all these!" I said gesturing to my uncovered arms.

"Oh…"

I ran over to my room and opened my nightstand drawer.

"So that's where you hide those." Robin said coming in.

"Yeah… I was worried somebody would move them or pitch them if I left them out." I explained pulling one of the gauss out I wrapped my right hand first since that one was harder. The gauss kept coming loose at my elbow. I glared at it rather annoyed at my own lack heat vision.

"Here let me help." Robin said.

I held out my arm and he easily wrapped it easily with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Show off."

"Hey? What can I say?" he said. "I got skills."

"Keep telling yourself that." I mumbled.

"Hey what was that? I can out do you at anything you try!"

"Okay." I said getting in his face and smirking for myself. "Now go ahead and show me the rune for fire."

"…accept magic."

"Then it's not everything."

"True but I bet you can't do this." He said. He took the arm he had wrapped and spun me around and pinned me to the wall in one easy motion.

I squirmed to try and escape but his grip only tightened. "Ah- ah- ah." HE said into my ear.

"Robiiin!"

He flipped me around so he still had a decent grip on me but I was facing him. "Dang it let go!"

"Nope sorry." He said.

"Your mean." I stuck my tung out at him.

"Aw… Come on I would expect better come backs from you." He said pressing his forehead to mine with a smirk.

"Oh I get it now."

"Finally. I didn't think I'd have to go to the hints I used when we were kids."

"What do you want?"

"…Um… Well there's the thing…" He looked subdued and turned a little red. "… I… Uh…"

"What are you guys-?" I looked over and saw Wally at the door with a grin so huge I thought it wrapped all the way around his head.

Wally POV

I got impatient waiting for them so I went over to Sheer's room I heard them talking and what sounded like a struggle. I ldecided to tune into their conversation.

"Dang it let go!" It was Sheer's voice

"Nope sorry." Was robin's response.

"You're mean."

"Aw… Come on I would expect better comebacks from you." I could hear hints of flirting in his voice…_ Sheer probably won't notice if he isn't reflecting it with his body language… What are they talking about? And… WAIT A SEC DOES ROB-_

"What are you guys-?" I stopped mid sentence at what I saw. Robin had Sheer pinned to the wall and their faces were inches apart. Robin looked red but Sheer looked just confused. _Oh yes he does… and this could get harry the way Sheer is._ I decided that the only thing I could do was try and keep them from getting mad or hurt.

"Um… Are we going to go get food or not!" I said slipping back into my regular smiles and energy mode although that was fading due to my lack of food.

"Um… Yeah… no… problem." Robin seemed like he didn't want to move.

"Yeah lets go." Sheer stomach growled as she spoke.

Robin rolled his eyes. Sheer wrapped her other arm as we walked and tied the strip of cloth around her forehead as we went to town Via Megan's bio ship.

We stepped out of the ship at the edge of the tree line into town and walked the rest of the way to the dinner we ate at about once a week.

After a few rounds of food we decided to head home. I notice Robin seemed a bit more interested in Sheer than his burger throughout dinner and couldn't get it out of my head about how things were about to get really complicated when Sheer screamed. She stumbled back her eyes wide in fear as Rob caught her before she could fall. She was visibly shaking and obviously terrified. I followed her gaze. Out of one of the shadows cast by the trees was what looked like the top half of the salute of a teenage girl. She reached in front of her.

"No…" Came the voice. "No... Now I have to report…"

Sheer's eye's narrowed then widened again in surprise. "It couldn't be…" She muttered. She took a step forward. The shadow reacted by shrinking back. "Don't you dare run… Don't you dare run if you remember anything from back then!" Sheer yelled Stepping forward.

"It is you." The shadow called. "No… Sheer I'm sorry. If I don't report the truth they'll hurt him." She was begging.

"Nor?" Sheer asked She looked really angry like she was about to rip someone's head off. "Why don't you just escape like you did before!"

"We can't they heightened security… Sheer there's this dome thing. Nor and I can't carry out physical forms with us. Demon has a sort of collar that hurts her ever tries to change. Blade is kept in a wooden room so his powers are of no use to him and there are fire extinguishers and they keep Phoenix's wings bound so she can't do anything…" She shadow shook like it was afraid.

"What about Reaper." Sheer's voice was eerily calm.

"We don't know… We haven't seen her since the first time we escaped… Sheer… Witch… they told us…"

"It's true."

The shadow screamed in agony.

"I have to go."

"Where are they holding you?"

"I don't know… it's a huge building maybe forty miles that way. The shadow gestured. Sheer they'll send us for you… Me or Nor and Blade and they'll make us take you back."

"Not if I go to them first."

"WHAT! Sheer you can't-" The Shadow screamed again.

"Go. Tell them were I am! And that I'll be waiting." She said.

The shadow disappeared back into the tree.

Sheer closed her eyes. "Goodbye Dusk… I'll see you all again soon… and this time we're all getting out."

**HEY I MADE IT TO TWENTY CHAPTERS YEAH! I AM NOW MORE MOTIVATED THAN EVER AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS IN PRODUCTION! YEAH! I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR SUPORT AND REVIEWS! **


	22. Chapter 21

Anger

Robin POV

I watched Sheer not really sure what had just happened. Her eyes flashed open all of a sudden and she glared so dangerously Batman would be jealous. She looked at Jejear who burst outward going from Mastiff to wolf in about half a second without warning. She leapt up onto his back.

"Sheer! Are you insane?" I asked.

"I'm getting them back." Her voice was more of a command than anything and I knew she was scared out of her wits.

"Then I'm coming with you." I said.

"Count me in to." Wally said.

"Then we're coming to." Kaldur said as he, Conner and Megan stepped forward.

"… Thank you."

"We should go to the cave first and make some kind of a plan first. But that's your call Sheer. This is your mission to lead." Kaldur said. I nodded in agreement.

"Lets go to the cave so you guys can get your stuff. Then we go." She decided.

Sheer POV

I wonder if they could all tell how edgy I was or if it was just the facet that people were in danger that made them all get ready so quickly. Robin was done first besides Superboy but he didn't count. Miss M had decided to go to her room and grab her special cloak that allowed her to turn invisible. Kid Flash beat her by about twenty seconds getting back and Kaldur and I followed behind. I had put the bandages back and grabbled my bag with the Wikka stuff in it. I had my cloak on and my new uniform (Courtesy of Megan and Black Canary), which consisted of a skintight vest styled purple shirt that unzipped at the top half (I had it unzipped to about my chest plate hating turtle necks with a passion), the same skirt, my boots, the bag, and some loss fitting gauntlet type things that went from my elbows and covered a decent part of the top of my hands. I also wore my cloak and a mask they had found. It was purple and covered most of my face from my cheeks to my forehead just below my marks. There were silver tendrils hanging from the ends that curved off about an inch from the corners of my mouth. It showed my eyes and had black lining at the corners and across the top.

Miss M smiled as I came in. Robin and KF's Jaws hit the floor. "You look like a girl of your own free will… WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SHEER!" KF exclaimed.

"Apparently there are some rules when a girl makes her uniform." I answered with a soft amused glare at Megan. "Let's go."

"What's the plan?" Kaldur asked.

"Go in, save my friends, hurt the bastards, smash the building, get out." I said monotone.

"Works for me." Superboy said.

I hopped onto Jejear's back and Kaldur joined me as Robin hopped onto his motor cycle and the others got ready to go as well. We burst forward running blindly for a while through the outskirts of cities until we hit a deep thickly wooded forest. As we ran I felt drawn in one direction. "Reaper." I muttered.

"What?" Aqualad asked behind me.

"We all had some kind of a connection with Reaper she could sense things about us. I think she may be pulling me towards her… y'know… If it's not my imagination cause she's… gone." I muttered the last few lines to myself but he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I offered him a small smile before turning back to what was in front of me.

Just as we ran into a huge and out of place metal building.

"This is defiantly the place." Wally said screeching to a halt.

"Hey Superboy?" I asked

"Door?" He guessed.

"Make a big one."

He launched forward taking off one big hunk of metal.

"Wait a sec why no sirens?" Robin asked opening his little mini computer.

"Well any answer to your own question?" Wally asked.

"There aren't any security systems except for in the very center of the building." He said.

"Then that's where they're keeping them." I said. "Let's go Jejear." He nodded and ran ahead of us (Aqualad and I had dismounted when we got there) I looked at the others. "Last chance to turn back… We'll probably run into trouble… and they love to get their hands on you guys…" I warned the others.

"No way are we turning back." Kid Flash said.

"And I know where the only unguarded entrance to that room is." Robin smirked.

I looked at the other three who all nodded. I smirked. "Then lets go." I said running ahead. We got into the building and followed Robin to a ventilation system.

Crawling in I let Robin take the lead. As we crawled I hear Kid Flash mutter something about 'not vents again'. I looked around his shoulder as we stopped. Inside the room was a larger computer, several files, a desk, and a glass tube which contained Reaper… who was crying. "Rea-!" Robin's hand flew over my mouth. "Shh… I have to deactivate security!" HE whispered. I nodded and Jejear Wolf-snickered (Well right now it was shiatsu-snickered) at me. "Alright we're good." Robin said.

He removed the vent cover and we all slid out. Upon our entry Reaper didn't move at all. That worried me. I ran over to the tube and knocked on the glass. She looked up. She looked mortified. "No… Sheer why did you come?" She asked.

"I'm not about to sit by while my friends suffer."

She sat up but she looked really weak. I saw how tin she was as she practically swam in her cloak. She was dressed the same as she had been before except in bigger sizes. She leaned on the glass for sport. "You shouldn't have come here Sheer."

"Robin."

"Got it." The glass slid upward and Reaper collapsed as her support moved.

I caught her. "Reaper?" I asked. "Reaper you okay?"

"You shouldn't have come here." She said as her voice shook. "I have to… Or they'll hurt the others… Sheer I'm sorry."

"What? Reaper what are you…" She looked up at me. I recognized that look. "REAPER DON'T!" I cried as she cast herself into me. I felt her presence there in the back of my mind. Then she moved forward. "REAPER GET OUT!" I said. _I can't… Sheer you left… Whitney is dead… I thought you were to… but then your presence could be felt again and I realized the memories that fed our connection had been temporarily severed… When it came back they told me that if you came here I was to stop you… or they'd kill the others…_

"Reaper we're going to save the others. GET. OUT. NOW." She pulled forward trying to take control. I pushed her back though.

**Sheer?**__Megan's voice. She had listened to what Reaper had just said.

_A mind reader?_

**Yes and I would appreciate it if you got out of my friend. We can work this out.**

"Please Reaper… If you don't get out I can expel you magically… but It could kill us both and maybe Miss M if she got caught in it."

_You wouldn't… Please sheer if you leave nobody else will get hurt…_

"GOD DAMN IT REAPER GET OUT OF MY HEAD SO WE CAN SAVE THE OTHERS OR GET OUT OF MY HEAD AND CRAWL AWAY FROM THIS PLACE BUT THINK OF YOURSELF AND YOUR OWN DAMN WELL BEING FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" I screamed.

_Sheer…_

"Do. It. Now. Make. Your. Choice. Before. I. Make It. FORYOU!" I yelled.

_You always were strong willed… harder to control than others…_

She pulled out collapsing. "Plus… I'm to weak to control anyone right now…" She mumbled into my shoulder as she fought to find the strength to stand on her own.

"Kaldur… Superboy… can one of you.."

"Here." Kaldur said taking Reaper from me.

"Relax k? He's a friend."

Reaper just nodded as she fought to stay conscious. "She needs medical attention." Megan said.

"I know. But we have to find the others first or they might move them." I said.

"Where?" KF turned to Robin.

"This way. I just finished deactivating security." We followed him. "This is the only other room with security systems around it." He said.

"Got it." I said as we walked to the room.

He opened the door as what I saw shocked me it as like a rainforest… except for the four beds on one corner, the wooden door on the far wall, and two large glass tubes… that contained Dusk and Dawn… or half of them anyway. It was their "Dark and Light" Forms. Dusk's was the Shadow from the tree and for Dawn it was the bright solute of a teenage boy. But where were their physical forms?

"This way kids." A man's voice came.

"Hide." Kaldur whispered.

"Now that, that thing of yours is locked away you can renter." The voice came. The man it belonged to unceremoniously shoved two scrawny and banged up teens into the room. They landed hard on the floor beneath us (We were all in a tree). Using each other as supports they slumped over to the beds.

"You two okay?" a deeper voice came up from the door.

"Yeah…" Dusk panted.

"She found Sheer." Dawn said.

"There's someone here!" A cheery high voice said behind us.

We all fell out of the tree and Wally caught Reaper before she hit the ground but she was on conscious so she wouldn't have realized if she had. I whipped around and saw… "Phoenix." Her wings were bound behind her back. She no longer wore her feather mask but her new red dress with white fire design was feathered at the sleeves and hem. She was a bit less banged up than the rest and something told me Blade was still the overprotective older brother I wonce knew

"GYPSY!" She shrieked running forward to hug me.

I slipped my arms around her back and felt the metal contraption forcing her wings to stay folded. "Ow…" She muttered.

"Aleta what is it?" The deeper voice came again.

"Ced… It's her she's back."

"Where is he?" I asked her.

"In there where he can't make anything." She pointed to the wooden door. "I tried to set him free but every time they put it out with fire extinguisher."

"We can get him out."

"WHAT ABOUT THEM HUH?" I jumped as Demons shout came from behind me. "WHAT ABOUT ME AND REAPER AND PHOENIX! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME WHILE WE WERE SUFFERING! You look good Gypsy… you look like life's been good since you left."

"Demon… I…" I looked at her. She still wore her head dress but her dress, dress was shorter so it swirled around her ankles instead of dragging on the floor, It was also lower cut and the slit ran higher and no longer had the dragon pattern on it. It was green now and had the black form of a tree wrapping gracefully around it… she was thin and scared as the others.

"If you can get us all out of here… I'll forgive you…" She said.

"I will get you out. How are they limiting you? Dusk said something about a collar." She moved her hair so we could see a collar that locked in the front. "Robin. Can you pick that?"

"You bet."

"Superboy, Kaldur, get Phoenix and Blade out… Megan help me with these two." I motioned to Dusk and dawn in the tubes. "KF?" He looked at me. "You hold on to Reaper. If something happens get her out… She can't fight like that."

"Got it." He said in a serious tone.

Kaldur walked over to Phoenix. "Hold still." She nodded as he sent charges into the bindings short circuiting them.

Superboy easily broke the door, freeing Blade.

I went over to the glass. The light form of Dawn and the dark form of Dusk came over to look at us. I tried first I allowed my marks to glow. I put my hands forward and looked at Jejear. He barked at me translating what I need. _Containment release. _"Vergat Avanda!" The spell flew off my hands to the tube holding Megan Came over holding Dusk and Dawn up with her telekinesis. The dark and light forms perked up and flew back to their physical beings. They both looked much better.

"I am never _ever_ going disconnected that long again." Dusk said with a happy sigh.

"Thanks for the rescue although could you have come a little earlier?"

"For your information I had my memories wiped!" I said on the defensive (If you aren't with him his taunting is never ending.).

"So that's why you're so slow? What's your excuse now?" He leaned forward and pecked me on the cheek. "Lets blow this joint eh?"

I glared at him then softened. "Yeah lets go." I looked over.

Kaldur dropped the binding and Phoenix spread her wings comfortably and happily flew up with expert ease. "FINALLY!" She said happily.

I looked over and saw Superboy helping Blade out. He looked beet up more than the others but his bruises looked a bit older than the rest. Once they were out of the room he thanked Superboy and stood on his own. "CED!" Phoenix screamed rushing over to him. He quickly picked her out of the sky and held onto her.

"Hey little sister."

"Blade?" Demon said rubbing the red mark around her neck. It looked irritated and I wondered if it had shocked her. "Make yourself something of use." She said tossing him the collar.

"So you control metal?" Kid Flash asked.

"No quite. My powers aren't really limited to anything other than the fact that it had to be inanimate and tangible. But it's limited in the fact that I can only make things like swords or knives… thus the name. and I can't eliminate or add anything so it remains the same size as the amount of material I had in the first place. He said stowing the knife in his boot then picking up Phoenix's binding to make a sword. "Let's move." He said. But just as he finished his sentence they walked in.

"Contain the experiments. Capture the intruders." A man ordered. I recognized the voice.

"DIE BASTARD!" I screamed launching myself on him and repeatingly punching him in the face hearing a rather satifying crunch as my fist made contact with his nose.

"Uh… Gypsy…" Robin called. Getting out should be kind of higher on the list don't you think?"

"ROBIN YOU NUT CASE THIS IS LION!" I yelled.

"Wait a second… Little sheer Kingston… Where's your sister? She got blown up or passes on peacefully?" he sneered. _Why does this guy get such a kick out of causing kids pain?_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I yelled smacking him again.

"YOU UNGREATFUL WRETCH!" He yelled smacking me back. "HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME SO AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU!"

"ALL YOU'VE DONE FOR ME!" I scoffed. "YOU'VE DONE NOTHING FOR ME!"

"I took you in when your parents were carted off. Put a roof over your head."

"THEN YOU TORTURED US SO JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled rage seething through every vein in my body.

"Sheer STOP!" I looked up from the man pinned beneath me at the sound of Demon's Voice. This gave him the chance to push me off him with his legs and send me flying into the wall leaving a rather large dent and causing several large bricks to fall free.

Jejear leapt at Lion in retaliation and bit down on his forearm. He let out a painful scream. "SOMEONE SHOOT THIS MUT!" He screamed.

Then I remembered when he had come to get me and my sister…. And the neighor hood stray came along to say goodbye. "OH! I had forgotten… You have cynophobia don't you Lion?" I laughed at the thought. "Jejear. Release!" He obeyed. "They way to get this guy is to show affection… but I'm not making you lick him if you don't want to…" I said.

Jejear got the devious wolf's-grin on his face. He turned to Lion, leapt and on him licking and barking loudly. His voice filled with panick as he screamed. I liked the way it sounded. "Not so fun now is it! HOW DO YOU LIKE BEING ON THE OTHER SIDE! YOU'RE NOT IN CONTROL ANY MORE _MOUSE_!" I screamed laughing meniackly. Another guy started to shoot at me. "_Bramendas." _I said casting up a shield. I pulled Phoenix behind it with me and noticed KF had left with Reaper. "I'm going to open a spot for you to fire through. Robin already took care of the fire extinguishers." I said as she looked about to argue. I placed my free hand on the shield and used my fingers to spread through it. Phoenix let out a blast of fire so hot I could almost feel the shield heating up. "Phee!" Blade called. She stopped as he ran through slicing and dicing.

"You've gotten stronger." I said.

"Thank you." She said.

I felt something wrap around my waist and saw a vine.

"Hold on." I heard Demon's voice behind us.

We were lifted up and I pulled in the excess energy from the shield. "Jejear!" I yelled. He pulled himself up off of the man he had been cuddling (said man was now in tears convulsing on the floor) and walked over to me.

"Demon let me down I'll ride him!" I called up. She did so and I slipped onto Jejear's back. "Let's go buddy." I said. I offered a hand to blade who accepted. He climbed up and wrapped one arm around my waist (he had a _lot_ of muscle for someone who'd been locked in a small room as long as he had) as he got ready to throw the knife should the need arise. But most of the men were gone now so we all slipped out. I saw Phoenix flying (and looking very happy about it) with a shadow and a beam of light not to far behind us. Superboy was running and Miss M was flying while Demon had offered a ride to Kaldur. We ran out and saw Kid Flash waiting for us holding Reaper still.

"Finally I thought you guys would never come out!" He said… Then his jaw dropped as he saw Demon come over looking much better in her Demon form than her Human form.

She sifted back with the skirt of her dress flung out and parts of her headdress rustled. "Consider yourself forgiven Gypsy." She said holding out her arms. I grinned and accepted the hug.

"You children will never escape this place. Not if I can help it!" I turned around and saw the so-called Lion coming through the hole in the wall.

"Jejear it looks like your new friend wants to play more!"

His head popped up at the idea and Blade jumped down from his back.

Lion's face palled as Jejear crouched down and wagged his tail back and forth looking exactly like a Puppy about to spring on the toy he was playing with… apart from the size thing. He leapt forward with a happy bark and Lion screamed higher and louder than a little girl in a horror movie and bolted headlong in the opposite direction. Jejear chased him around in circles for a while until he collapsed from exhaustion. I laughed as I watched Jejear's cuddling begin once more and his convulsing, stuttering, and screaming fits proceeded. By now all of the rescues and myself were laughing so insanely I was sure we had all started crying and the others just looked confused. As we started to calm down we decided that enough was enough and while this wasn't actually harming him in any way it was sort of like the torture he had put us through.

"Alright buddy that's enough." I said. He got up and sat next to me nuzzling my chin softly of attention. I gladly gave it to him. "Lion if you ever come after us again I will not stop him." I threatened before I swung back up onto Jejear's back "Although that should not be what you are most afraid of." I said. I allowed magical energy to radiate off me in waves. My marks and eyes glowed brightly and the skirt, cloak and my hair all twirled around me. I drew the rune for ice in the air and allowed several particularly sharp and cold shards to spin around his head before dropping and melting them. I _defiantly _had_ his_ attention now. He cowered away before running inside the lab at full speed.

I pulled the extra energy in but felt really dizzy and tipped sideways some. Jejear caught me. "Maybe the ice was a bit much?" I panted. He nodded and licked me.

"Lets go." Kaldur said.

"Yeah… We have some catching up to do." We all jumped at Reaper's voice.

"When did-"

"Twenty minuets ago." She answered KF's question before he could finish asking.

**YEAH! So I finally finished this chapter… took a lot of time so I'm sorry about the delay. Anyways I hope you liked it… I'm curious on your opinions on the new OCs. Oh! And I recently got a review informing me of a DC character named gypsy. That character and my OC are not the same person and Sheer came out of my head… If there are any other similarities DON'T TELL ME! I'll feel like I cheated when I didn't… Like I said curious about your opinions on the new OCs so tell me what you think of them along with any suggestions for the future… I may end this in a chapter or two but that'll leave a bunch of cliffhangers so I'll write a sequel if it's wanted should I end it that way.**

**Hope you liked it **

**-PtBK**


	23. Chapter 22

Recovery

Sheer POV

We took the others to the cave. They were all beat up and in need of medical attention. Our first stop was the infirmary. We started the m all on fluids and painkillers.

"What's going on here!" We all froze and turned to see Canary and Tornado.

"Um… How about you come with me Rob and Sheer so we can explain." Wally offered.

"Fine. Now." Canary said pointing. The three of us walked out.

"Who are they and why are they here?" Canary asked.

"Um… Well they're my friends."

"From where?"

"My past… Before Charmcaster."

"Are they like us?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

"Well they all have powers." I said.

"Where were they that they received their injuries?" Red tornado asked.

"Um… Well… There were these guys who took us and tried to train us to be a sort of tool for them. And they used us to control the others. Anyway they would use stuff like electrocution and stuff to get us to cooperate." I explained.

"So ah…. Can they stay?" Robin asked.

"… Fine." Canary said.

"YES!" I jumped up.

"I'll help you bandage them up." Canary said.

"THANK YOU THANKY YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YO THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK-!"

"WE GET IT!" Canary yelled.

I laughed as we walked back. "And your welcome." I heard behind me.

"THEY CAN STAY!" I yelled as we got in.

"YES!" Nor yelled from his place on a stretcher next to Neressa.

Both of them had seamed better off since rejoining their two selves. Meanwhile Phoenix who had been protected by Blade while she was sickly thin and had a fever seamed okay. Blade was also thin but had a lot of muscle so didn't show it. He was covered in minor cuts and bruises. A few of his fingers on his left hand were broken and someone said he had a bruised rib. Demon had a nasty Gash on her leg and had been given some medicine to fight off a bad infection that was making her drowsy. Reaper was probably the worst as she looked the thinnest and had some burn marks on her back. Megan and Canary were patching her up since she had bruises and cuts all up her torso.

"Y'know a thought just occurred to me…" Nor said.

"Oh here we go…" Neressa said.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS THINK IT'S BAD WHEN I HAVE AN IDEA!" He yelled at his sister.

Wally POV

I looked at Rob who was watching Sheer as she talked to the set of twins who both looked much better recovered after such a short time than the others. He blushed a bit as he watched sheer get iin the boys face.

"Because normaly your ideas are stupid." She said in response to an earlier question I hadn't heard.

Rob got a funny look on his face and I remembered how the boy had kissed Sheer on the cheek when he first saw her. _Could that be what this is about?_

"Well I just thought that if we're staying I can do this." The boy said.

His hand flew forward and before she could react he had Sheer's lips pressed to his and his arm around her waist. Her eyes got wide. The kiss only lasted for about two seconds but when he pulled away and smirked se was _red_.

"N- N- N- Nor…" Her eyebrow twitched as he watched her very amused.

"A bit mad are we?" Nor asked.

"DON'T THINK BECAUSE YOU'RE HURT I WON'T HURT YOU!" She yelled.

"Oooo. Sissy I think I got Sheer, Sheer mad at me." He said.

"Leave me out of it so I can watch her kill you." His twin responded.

I looked at Rob and he looked _**MAD**_ and something told me this Nor guy better run.

"Come on sheer I kissed you all the time when we were kids." He said patting her head only getting her sufficiently angrier.

"That was different. You kissed me on the hand to tick me off… you have kissed me twice today although I didn't really process it the first time. You have till the count of five." She stated through gritted teeth.

He frowned momentarily then grinned seemingly pleased by her reaction.

"One. Four. FIVE!" She yelled pouncing at him.

He jumped out of the way. "You missed Sheer." He taunted.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" She yelled running after him.

"Uh oh… you really are mad…" He said with a grin.

"Run Nor." His sister said calmly.

He bolted and Sheer chased after him. They disappeared from sight.

"Silence at last." I looked over at her friend called Demon who was drifting of to sleep.

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in so long! I know it's been a while. Anyway… HERE IT IS! Please check out my new crossover new beginnings. It is for Batman comics and Young Justice show. **

**Thanks for waiting **

**-PTBK**


	24. Chapter 23

CHANGES

Sheer POV

Things had changed since Charmcaster died… I had been reunited with Dick and Wally, I had my memories back, I had been reunited with my old friends and made new ones… but there was more missing…

_Why is there so much missing?_

I felt lost… I still had no clue who had killed Charmcaster… I still didn't know what the purpose of the men holding me and the others… nobody was sure if Reaper would make it or not… Nor had kisses me and something had been different than before... Neressa was the same… so were Phoenix and Demon… Blade had grown up a bit but for the most part he was unchanged… and Reaper… God all I could do was hope she made it… They could stay… But… Why wasn't I satisfied… because of the mysteries that still surrounded me? Who knew… I still didn't know why my marks were different… I Still didn't know how I had been able to speak the old language on rare occasions… _Why were things so hard?_

I looked at the door to the operating room. Reaper was in there with a doctor… she needed a lot of major surgeries… It opened. I was the only one left out here. Canary looked at me. "She pulled through… She'll be fine from now on Sheer…"

That was one relief but there was still such a burden…

**HAHA I'M SO EVIL! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER AND I PUT ALL THE CLIFFHANGERS IN YOU'RE FACE! Tell you what… When I finished this chapter I had 25 reviews… get me up to 30 and a sequel comes out.**

…

**I'm sorry if you hate 'cause of the cliffhangers me feel free to say so in reviews… hey it gives you a topic. **** Well… If I get the reviews and post the sequal I'll put an announcement up and you'll get a chapter alert for this story. **

**Thank you for all the loyal readers! I LOVE YOU ALL! YEAH MY FIRST COMPETED STORY!**

**Bye for now**

**-PtBK**


	25. ONE MORE AND A SNEEK PEAK!

CHANGES

Sheer POV

Things had changed since Charmcaster died… I had been reunited with Dick and Wally, I had my memories back, I had been reunited with my old friends and made new ones… but there was more missing…

_Why is there so much missing?_

I felt lost… I still had no clue who had killed Charmcaster… I still didn't know what the purpose of the men holding me and the others… nobody was sure if Reaper would make it or not… Nor had kisses me and something had been different than before... Neressa was the same… so were Phoenix and Demon… Blade had grown up a bit but for the most part he was unchanged… and Reaper… God all I could do was hope she made it… They could stay… But… Why wasn't I satisfied… because of the mysteries that still surrounded me? Who knew… I still didn't know why my marks were different… I Still didn't know how I had been able to speak the old language on rare occasions… _Why were things so hard?_

I looked at the door to the operating room. Reaper was in there with a doctor… she needed a lot of major surgeries… It opened. I was the only one left out here. Canary looked at me. "She pulled through… She'll be fine from now on Sheer…"

That was one relief but there was still such a burden…

**HAHA I'M SO EVIL! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER AND I PUT ALL THE CLIFFHANGERS IN YOU'RE FACE! Tell you what… When I finished this chapter I had 25 reviews… get me up to 30 and a sequel comes out.**

…

**I'm sorry if you hate 'cause of the cliffhangers me feel free to say so in reviews… hey it gives you a topic. **** Well… If I get the reviews and post the sequal I'll put an announcement up and you'll get a chapter alert for this story. **

**Thank you for all the loyal readers! I LOVE YOU ALL! YEAH MY FIRST COMPETED STORY!**

**Bye for now**

**-PtBK**


	26. ANNOUNCEMENT!

ANOUNCEMENTS!

THERE IS A SEQUAL UP! IT IS TITALED A FEW RESOLUTIONS! HAPPY READING!


End file.
